Santa, Baby
by mllezeau
Summary: Ana assists her best friend when he's hired to be the photographer for the GEH Christmas party. What happens when Ana and Christian lock eyes?
1. Chapter 1

SANTA, BABY

December 23

ANA

"This place looks amazing, Jose! I can't believe you got this job. The best part is I get to be your assistant. Lord knows I can use a few extra dollars to pay for those presents I charged. How the hell did you get hired for this party?"

"You don't have faith in your BFF's picture taking skills?" Jose asks.

"You know I do, but this is the GEH Christmas party. This is huge! You said you're getting paid five thousand dollars just for tonight. Holy fuck!" I yell.

"Well I have met the owner before. Remember I took pictures of him for Kate's article?"

"Don't talk to me about that bitch! She facetimed me today and I got to see how tanned she looks. The nerve of her leaving us to go on vacation with her family," I say playfully. Jose and I have been best friends since childhood. We lived on the same street growing up, and though I'm a year older, we've been best friends since I was eight. After my mom left my dad, Jose's parents and Ray became very close. Thanks to Jose's mom, Vicky, I had a female presence in my life growing up. Jose is like the brother I always wanted.

"You're just mad because you're too pale to tan," he says.

"Am not! Anyway, how the hell did you get this job?"

"Well, like I was saying, I met him back in May when I took pictures for the WSU article Kate wrote about him. He was supposed to come to the graduation, but canceled at the last moment. Anyway, GEH does a lot of community outreach and they prefer to do business with small, local companies such as mine. When I met him, I did some more research on his company. His public relations department has a link and I submitted my resume along with the link to my website. They contacted me and hired me to do this party. They didn't come out and say it, but I the impression that if this goes well, there might me more opportunities in the future. The best part of the deal is that I can use three of the pictures I take here tonight and post them on my web page. Guess who's going to be in the first one? Christian Grey! Every time someone googles his name, my website will show up."

"I can't wait for more opportunities to be your assistant. SIP doesn't pay shit," I complain.

I look around the ballroom at the Fairmont Olympic hotel while the hotel staff decorates the room with what looks like every Christmas decoration known to man. Since the theme is the North Pole, there is fake snow everywhere, a giant Christmas tree with fake presents underneath. The hotel staff are dressed like elves.

"Everyone here is dressed as elves, Jose. And you frowned when you saw my Mrs. Claus outfit," I say to Jose.

"Mrs. Claus doesn't normally wear a short dress and stilettos," he says.

"So, I'm a naughty Mrs. Claus. Lord knows I need to get me some."

"You definitely do. It's been a year since you broke up with that loser, whose name need not be mentioned," Jose says.

"Don't remind me. The first boyfriend I get, and he cheats on me with some skank. I wish I could take my virginity back from him. I loved him, Jose!" I whine.

"No, you didn't love him. You wanted to be in love. If you would have listened to your gay BFF, you wouldn't have taken up with his ass in the first place. I told you he was no good."

"You never liked him. From the second I introduced you, you couldn't stand him."

"That's because I have good instincts. I'm never wrong. Listen to me next time."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm ready to let loose and screw the next guy who smiles at me that I find remotely attractive," I say.

"No, you won't. You're not that type of girl. Listen, he whose name need not be mentioned isn't worth it. You're not the one night stand type, so don't try to be. Trust me, honey. One day soon, you will meet a guy who will go crazy over you, and you him. It won't be forced like your last relationship. Don't change who you are to prove a point," he says smiling at me and fixing my white Mrs. Claus wig.

"Now let's not talk about that asshole anymore. Fix your glasses. They're crooked. If you're going to be naughty Mrs. Claus, you need to look the part. Now get over here and help me set up."

We spend the next half hour setting up his video equipment and checking his digital camera. Jose was hired to take candid shots of the guests and the executives, which include the CEO, Mr. Christian Grey.

"So, what's the big boss like? Kate said he was an asshole. What's your take?"

"Well, he's definitely puts on the act of being cold and distant but I don't buy it. I think he's a young CEO so he has to play a part so that he can earn respect. I told you I researched him. Anyone who goes out of his way to help small business owners like me can't be that bad. He also does a ton of charity work, most of which is to help children and women. Christian Grey is ok in my book. And besides, he is good eye candy," he says as he fans himself. "The man is H-O-T! Insert fire emoji!" Jose can be so damn dramatic at times.

"I saw his pictures and he's just ok, if you like gingers," I say.

"You might need real glasses if you can't see how fine that man is. You'll see. He should be here soon."

"Fine. I'll be the judge of that."

When we finish setting up, we sit at a table placed behind the curtain that is separating the ballroom from the kitchen while we wait for the guests to arrive. Jose only needs me to set up the equipment, and help him carry them to his car once the party is over. I guess I'm just supposed to blend in while he's taking pictures. Just then, I see a group of people walk in while I peek from behind the curtain.

It's an elderly couple probably in their seventies, another couple maybe in their fifties, a very handsome blonde guy and a girl with a short bob. The girl is talking to the blonde guy and is quite expressive. Right behind them is Christian Grey. I recognize the same crazy hair from Jose's photo shoot. I see two other tall guys. One with a buzz cut who has former military written all over him, and another giant with brown hair. I know they're not part of the immediate Grey family, so I wonder who they are.

"Jose," I whisper. "Come here! Is this the Grey family? Who are those other two guys? Cousins?" He walks over and starts peeking from behind the curtain too.

"Yes, honey. Those are his parents, grandparents and siblings. I recognize the guy with the buzz cut. That's his personal security detail. He was with him when I took his pictures for the newspaper. I'm not sure about the other guy, but he looks like he might be security too."

"All that money Mr. Grey has, and he can't find a decent barber. His hair is a mess," I whisper.

"It's was like that the few times I saw him. "

"What a shame. It looks like he just rolled out of bed. Bedhead! That's what we'll call him from now on!" Jose and I have habit of giving people nicknames unbeknownst to them.

"Bedhead it is, honey," he says, giving me a high five, while we both laugh.

"Is the blonde guy his brother? Now, he's cute. Maybe I can do him later," I say.

"You're not doing anybody later and you know it. But yes, that's Elliot Grey. He owns his own construction company. The tall girl is the youngest Grey sibling, Mia. His mom's a doctor and dad is a lawyer."

"Oh, boy. The high society of Seattle and us under the same room, Bestie. Who would have thought?" I say. I peek out from behind the curtain again and see Elliot and Mia laughing at something, and the other couples talking amongst themselves. The other member of their party is standing there looking around the room with an intense look on his face.

"Bedhead looks intense. Is he always like that? He looks constipated." The man has yet to crack a smile.

"Oh, he's always very intense. Extremely polite, aloof. He takes no prisoners from what I hear. He's been known to make grown men cry."

"Oh, really? Rich boy thinks he can scare the crap out of everybody. I'll be sure to stay away from him. I'm not in the mood to put the prince of Seattle in his place," I say.

"Girl, bye! You're all talk. And you better not mess up any future work for me here."

"Let's play our game." Jose and I like to come up with stories about random people that we see. We would spend time at the food court and create elaborate tales about people's lives.

"I bet mom has a different servant for everyday of the week to clean the various rooms in her mansion," I begin. Jose shakes his head at me and continues.

"I bet she can't wait until she can put her parents into a nursing home so she can get her hands on her inheritance," Jose continues.

I laugh at that.

"Well that old man doesn't look like he's going anywhere. He looks pretty spry," I say observing grandpa attempt to dance with his wife as she keeps shooing him away.

"Bedhead has a penthouse full of women waiting for him. Once this party is over, it's orgy time," I say.

"Wrong, honey. I don't know anything about Bedhead's personal life. No one does, but I know people. That is not a man who shares. Look at him. You see that intense look on his face? That's a man who's only with one woman at a time. He loves intensely, too. If that man falls in love with you, he'll never let you go," he finishes.

"You can tell all of that from just looking at the man, Jose? Are you sure he's not gay and it's not your gaydar acting up?"

"He's definitely not gay. If he was, I'd be all over that," he says.

"Well if you're right, then that poor woman. That last thing I would want would be that intensity fixed on me. I'm way too much of a free spirit to deal with some man who can't be away from me."

"Well he can fixate on me anytime," he says, fanning himself again.

"What about Benji? You call me a liar. You're crazy about him." Jose and Benji have been a couple for almost two years now. He was the first person he ever introduced his parents to.

"He'd get over me, but Bedhead is one woman man. Trust me on that! He's Seattle royalty so when he falls for someone, we will all know about it. It will be front page news."

I can't even imagine being in a relationship and having little to no privacy. Who wants to deal with all that shit? It's hard enough being with someone without the entire city getting in your business, ripping your life apart and reporting every little detail about you.

"The horror. That poor woman. Well maybe not poor. I'm sure whoever he ends up with will be someone from his social circle. I can't even begin to imagine something like that, Jose," I say. So much for me hooking up with the blonde.

"Don't count on it. He doesn't give a hoot about societal expectation."

"Ok, oh wise one. There's a roomful of people out there now. Go snap some pictures."

I watch Jose walk into the party and start snapping pictures. He walks over to the Greys and I see him shake Bedhead's hand. Before I know it, the party is in full swing. There is a live band, open bar and heavy horderves being served. The ballroom is packed, and I don't think anyone will know that I wasn't invited. I'm sure employees bring their spouses or girlfriends to these things. I make my way over to the open bar and order a mojito. If they are giving free drinks around here, I'm going to partake. I also don't mind if I have a few of those crab puffs or shrimp kabobs that are being passed around so liberally.

I'm on my third mojito, in my defense they aren't very big, and am full of appetizers when the band starts to play Let it Snow. Since it's one of my favorite songs and I have a slight buzz, I start to dance to the music right there at the bar. I close my eyes and I swing my hips from side to side, imagining what it would be like to have someone to dance with. To be someone's permanent plus one to every event. Maybe that's just not in the cards for you, Ana, I think to myself. Get used to dancing alone, or with Jose, Benji or Kate.

I guess a life alone isn't all that bad. Ray's been by himself since my mom left us ten years ago and he's perfectly happy. Maybe that's the Steele curse. Anastasia Rose Steele was meant to be alone. Twenty two years old and headed into spinsterhood. There are worst things.

I forget about my problems and continue to dance by myself until I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and I'm surprised to see the Bedhead's grandpa standing behind me. He has big, expressive eyes and a sweet smile on his face.

"Excuse me, miss. I would be honored if you would let me have this dance," he says and bows.

"The honor would be all mine," I say as I curtsy. He takes me in his arms and spins me around the room. For a man his age, he is definitely spry. He's very tall, well over six feet and broad shouldered. As handsome as he is now, I can only imagine what he looked like forty or fifty years ago.

The song ends and Baby it's Cold Outside starts to play and we continue to dance. He spins and dips me throughout the song and I can't help but laugh. I don't know if it's the alcohol but I'm having a great time dancing with my surrogate grandfather. We continue to dance when this song ends and Santa, Baby starts to play. He stops dancing and grabs his back.

"Are you ok, sir?" I ask. I hope I didn't hurt him.

"I'm fine, dear. Don't you worry. Just growing pains."

"Am I losing my dance partner just when my favorite song starts to play?" I ask.

"I'd hate for you to miss your favorite song," he says as he looks over my shoulder. "Christian, would you mind cutting in? I need a few minutes." I turn around and Bedhead is right behind me. He's standing so close that I almost slammed into him when I turned around. He's looking at me with that same intense look he's had all night. Our eyes meet and I feel like everything else and everyone else has faded away. I hear no music, see no one. I only see him. I can feel my heart rate increase and I can feel my pulse quicken. I feel this ache, this need, this longing. I don't know what it is, but I hate and love it at the same time.

"Uh, that's ok, mister. I can go back to dancing alone," I say to grandpa.

"Theo Trevelyan. None of this mister stuff. A lady should never dance alone. Christian, take our friend here for a spin. What's your name, darling? You're the prettiest Mrs. Claus I've ever seen. Don't tell my wife that though," he says flirtatiously.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," I say. I have no idea why I gave my full name. I'm just so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe I should have had a fourth mojito. I'll definitely be hitting the bar after this little exchange.

"Hurry up, Christian, before the song ends. It's her favorite song."

"Well, let's dance, Ms. Steele," Bedhead says. Before I can answer, he swoops me into his arms and we start to dance to Santa, Baby.

This family definitely has some dance moves. This man can dance! I wonder if Jose, in his infinite wisdom, could tell that just from looking at him. Just like his grandfather, he takes control of the dancing and spins me around the room. Unlike his grandfather, though, he held me a lot closer to his body. He's a bit taller than his grandfather, but our hips align and we move in perfect sync. Even in my stilettos I only reach his chest and I rest my head on it. He feels so strong. I can tell he has a muscular build underneath this white button down shirt.

The song continues, and he holds me even closer:

Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an auto space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be also good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list

Santa honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa baby,…

The song finally ends, and I'm jolted back to reality. I look up and his gray eyes are boring into my soul. I think I hear the band start another song but neither one of us moves. We just stand there in the middle of the ballroom, looking at each other. I don't know what causes me to do this, but I take my hands and attempt to brush his crazy hair off his forehead. It's useless of course, but I had to try. I remove my hands from his hair and place them on his chest. I remove them instantly once I realized what I've done. His nostrils flare and I hear a sharp intake of breath. Before he can say or do anything, I break the eye contact and walk away, towards the bar. I definitely need another drink after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorry for any mistakes. My lap top wont charge and I wanted to post this before it dies. All credit to ELJ.

What the hell was that? Whatever it was, I'm not ready to think about it. I go back and order a fourth mojito and a glass of water, and sit at the bar. All of a sudden, I feel really hot and decide to drink my ice water first.

"Why'd you run away?" I hear someone ask. Oh, fuck.

"The song was over," is my only response.

"But you've been dancing all night. First by yourself, then my grandfather and me. Why did you run away from me?"

"I didn't run away. I just came to get a drink. Besides, you were forced to dance with me. I don't want you to feel obligated." I look around and I see Theo dancing with his granddaughter. For someone who had to sit down a few minutes ago, he's sure moving around a lot now.

"I never do anything I don't want to do," he says. I bet you don't, I think to myself.

"That's right. I don't." Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Well I don't imagine someone in your position let's others tell him what to do. That's all I meant," I say trying to clear things up.

"What position would that be?"

"You're Christian Grey, aren't you? You started this company?"

"Yes, I am, Anastasia Rose Steele. Now I know you don't work here because I'd remember seeing you. All that dancing you did by yourself, you must not have a date. Did you crash my party?"

As if.

"No. I'm here with the photographer. He's my best friend and I'm his assistant."

"Well in that case, I think you owe me another dance. You've eaten lots of my food, drank lots of my alcohol. I think it's only fair that you dance with me."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were some kind of stalker. Out of all the people here, how is it that you know how much I've eaten and drank?" I ask, enjoying the banter.

"Maybe because you're the most beautiful woman here and I could do nothing but stare at you all night." Well damn. How does one respond to that?

"You have a Mrs. Claus fetish?"

"Only when she looks, feels and smells like you," he says as he stands up and extends his hand to me just as Silent Night starts to play. I make the mistake of looking in his eyes and I fall into a trance. I have no control over my body as he leads me to the dance floor. He pulls me into his body and puts his arms around my waist. Our eyes remain locked as I put both arms around his neck and just let myself melt into him. I don't lay my head on his chest this time only because I can't break away from his stare. I feel so small in his arms, so fragile. He lowers his head into the crook of my neck. Although we're no longer staring at each other, I still feel dazed. I hear him inhale my scent before looking back at me. The song ends, and once again we just stand there staring at each other.

I finally snap back to reality and look around when I notice that most of the room is staring at us, including Jose and the entire Grey family. I feel my face turn red and I walk to Jose, grab his arm and have him follow me back behind the curtain, where I can hide from the prying eyes.

"What the fuck was that, Ana? You were dancing with Bedhead? Holy shit! Tell me everything. How did his body feel? Does he smell good? He looks like he smells good. Did you feel his dick? Is it big?," Jose asks.

"Forget about that, Jose. Everyone was looking at us. I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You guys were in your own little world. Remember that look I was telling you about earlier? Well, he was giving you that look."

"Don't be ridiculous. There was no look," even as I say it, I know it's not true.

"The camera doesn't lie, honey. Look." He grabs his camera and shows me picture after picture. There are several of me dancing by myself, but there are shots of him watching me as I dance. There a picture of his grandfather watching him as he watches me. There are several of us dancing to Santa, Baby where we are just staring at each other. More of my hands in his hair and chest. His brother and sister are in that shot and they both have surprised looks on their face.

Jose even has a video of us dancing to Silent Night. It's like we're mesmerized by each other, like we don't know anybody or anything else exists. I feel my heartrate pick up just by looking at that video. And I almost swoon when he bends down and puts his face in the crook of my neck. All of those months I spent with my ex, I never came close to feeling anything like this. This isn't normal.

"We just danced. That's it. I think I'll stay right here until you're ready to leave."

"You think this curtain will keep him away? Anyway, they are about to serve dinner. There's a raffle afterwards and then the party will die down. I get a break now, so I can eat. Come on. You know I don't like to eat alone."

"I'm not hungry. I filled up on the appetizers. I thought the apps were dinner. Get your food and bring it back here," I say, not wanting to be alone right now. Jose runs off to get his food as I wait for his return. Several minutes go by and he's still not back. This damn wig is starting to make my head hot, so I pull it off and let my brown tresses down. I do my best to finger comb my hair without a mirror. I should really get a haircut. Even with it being wavy, it reaches the middle of my back. I also remove these damn glasses.

I peek from behind the curtains, and I see the traitor laughing with a group of people, and taking even more pictures. I look around to the buffet and I see salmon, prime rib, and roasted chicken. My stomach growls. Maybe I can eat a little something. I've never met a meal I didn't like. I look for Jose again and he has his camera out, showing Mrs. Grey and Mia some pictures. I roll my eyes and go sit back one of the chairs. After a few more minutes, I hear him approach.

"It's about time, Jose. What took you so long? Did you bring me some food? I guess I'm a little hungry after all."

"Are you going to hide here all night, Ms. Steele?" Oh, no. It's Christian Grey. He almost misses a step when he looks at me. I think I hear him say wow.

"I'm not hiding. "

"It's the second time tonight you ran away from me."

"The song ended. That usually what happens after a song ends."

"You have a smart mouth."

"So, I've been told."

"Come," he commands.

"Where?"

"You said you were hungry, though I don't know how since you ate half of the appetizers by yourself. Good thing I'm a sucker for a girl with a good appetite."

"I'm waiting for my friend. Please don't hold off on your own dinner on my account," I say. There is no way I can eat with him around. My stomach is doing somersaults with him just standing a few feet away from me. I know my face is flushed and I have a dull ache between my thighs.

"I said come. I'm not used to repeating myself," he says and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the chair. I try to pull my hand away, but he's much too strong. He pulls me from behind the curtain and practically drags me to his table.

Thankfully my good friend, Theo is there and pulls out the chair next to him for me. Bedhead sits next to me.

"Well if it isn't Anastasia Rose Steele, my dance partner. Anastasia, this is the Grey family," he says and introduces me to everyone. They all seem nice, but the table falls to an awkward silence once the introductions are made.

"It's just Ana, Theo. Only my dad calls me Anastasia, and that's only when I'm in trouble."

"Ana, are you an employee of GEH?" Mia asks.

"No. The photographer is my best friend and I'm here tonight as his assistant."

"Well, welcome, dear. We're happy to have you join our table for dinner," Mrs. Gray says.

"Thank you, ma'am."

Although everyone else has to get in line for the buffet, the Grey family gets the food brought out to their table. The delicious smell of the food makes my stomach growl and I fill my plate with a little bit of everything. The prime rib looks amazing so I start with that and mashed potatoes. Because Ray always made sure I ate a vegetable at every meal, I dip some string beans into my mashed potatoes and gravy and start eating. The food is so delicious that I forget I'm among Seattle's elite. I close my eyes and hear myself groan at the deliciousness. I realize where I am when I open my eyes and everyone, including Bedhead, whose eyes have darken, is looking at me. I could die of embarrassment.

"You sure eat a lot for a little thing," Elliot says.

"I never met a meal I didn't like. Excuse my poor manners," I say with a blush, totally humiliated.

"No need to be embarrassed, Ana. Leave room for dessert, honey," Mrs. Grey says.

"Tell us about yourself, Ana," Mr. Grey says. Just then a waiter comes by with wine for the table. I grab a glass of red. I prefer white but I think red goes with prime rib, and I don't want Seattle's most elite family to thing I'm gauche.

Feeling a little more comfortable, I tell them about growing up in Montesano, my friendship with Jose and how I just graduated from WSU a few months ago and my job at SIP as an editor's assistant.

"Christian was supposed to deliver the commencement speech. They wrote an article about him in the May issue," this from Mia.

"Oh, yes. I know all about. The person who conducted the interview is my other best friend and roommate. We lived together at WSU too. She talked about that article for months. I was glad when it was over so I wouldn't have to hear about it anymore," I say with a chuckle.

I turn to Christian and see him staring at me with a look I can't name. I'm sure Jose is spying somewhere and will tell me what the hell this looks means.

"Why did you have to cancel?" I ask.

"Because he's a good boy," Theo says. "The night before I had a little scare with my heart and Christian here would not leave my side. He's like that with those he cares about." What Jose says about how Christian is a man who loves passionately flashes through my mind.

"We were all worried about you. I wasn't going to leave you, but it's a shame it took us this long to meet, Ms. Steele," he says. He's giving me that damn look again. I'm going to kill Jose. It's all his fault for putting those thoughts in my head.

"What are your plans for the holidays, Anastasia?" Christian asks. God, why does he have to say my name like that, I think as I look in his gray eyes. Those bedroom eyes that can probably see into my thoughts. I look down at his full lips and I feel heat in my core. I make a mental note not to look at his lips again. I look back into his eyes and we just gaze at each other until I hear someone clear their throat. I look at Elliot and he's grinning at us.

"Uh, oh. Yes! My Christmas plans!" I say and tell them how I spend Christmas Eve with Ray and Jose's family. On Christmas Day it's usually just me and Ray and I'll prepare us a small meal. I explain how I'm an only child and it's been me and Ray for the past 10 years. Thankfully no one asks me about my mother.

As the dishes are cleared away to make room for dessert, the Greys tell me about their Christmas traditions as well. Christmas Eve is spent at the grandparents house and Grace hosts Christmas day at her home. I was surprised to learn that Grace, grandma Trevelyan and Mia do all the cooking. I thought she would have everything catered and served, but the Greys have Christmas just like everyone else I know.

As the Greys continue to talk, I notice that Christian has gotten even closer to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was trying to smell my hair. I see Jose is taking pictures of the individual tables.

"How about a portrait of the family for the website?" Jose asks as he approaches our table.

"That would be great. It's been so long since we all took a picture together," Carrick Grey says.

I start to get up so Jose can take the picture when Christian grabs my hand so I can sit back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm going to let you guys take your family picture. Thank you all so much for allowing me to join you for dinner. It was great meeting all of you. I'm sure Jose has some work for me to do," I say.

"Sit down and take the picture with us, honey," Grace says.

"I won't need your help until it's time to load up the truck, Ana," Jose says.

"Oh, It's a family picture and I don't think.." I begin.

"Nonsense!" Carrick says. "Sit down and say cheese."

Everybody gets closer together for the picture, and Christian gets even closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I have no choice but to sit down and smile. Surprisingly, this doesn't feel too awkward.

"Let's take some of just the grandparents," Jose says. He goes on to take pictures of the grandparents, parents, Elliot and Mia.

"How about you two?" He says to me and Christian. My eyes widen and I hope he understands that I'm going to kill him later. He gets my meaning because he just smiles at me and wiggles his eyebrows.

I turn to look at Christian to let him know he doesn't have to feel obligated to take a picture with me, but the minute I turn to look at him, we get lost in each other's eyes again and I lose all thought. I hear Jose's camera just snapping away at us. I hear Elliot clear his throat again and I'm brought back to reality.

Before I can say anything, Christian turns towards the camera, puts his arm around my shoulders again and Jose takes a picture. He mouths I told you and I can't help but laugh to myself as I plot the many ways I'm going to torture him before I kill him.

A variety of dessert are brought to the table and I choose a slice of lemon cake and some tiramisu. I'm definitely going to need a good cardio session in the morning. I'm lost in the dessert and don't realize I'm moaning at the deliciousness of it all. I get a piece of tiramisu on my fingers and I suck it off, groaning softly to myself. I catch myself and look around the table. Luckily, everyone else is too absorbed in their own dessert to pay attention to me. Everyone except Christian, that is. I mean Bedhead. When I look at him, he's studying me. I got so lost in his look that the fork with my dessert stopped halfway to my mouth. I got a lump in my throat, and I just sat there like a terrified bunny. He takes the fork from me and puts it in his own mouth, never breaking eye contact. Just then, someone taps him on the shoulder and tells him that it's time for him to take the stage.

I look around the table one more time and I don't think anybody noticed what just happened. I take my glass of ice water and press it to my forehead before taking two giant gulps. Bedhead takes the stage, and makes an eloquent speech, thanking his employees for all of their hard work, and what the next year holds for GEH. He then pulls the tickets for the raffle and several people win various items, including a brand new car. Now, this is my type of company. SIP's idea of a Christmas party was having pizza in the break room. Cheap fucking bastards!

Once the raffle is over, everyone stands up and claps. Jose is happy snapping pictures, and while everyone is distracted, I slip out of the ballroom and step into the hallway, looking for a bathroom. I finally find the ladies' room and look at my reflection in the mirror. Despite having the wig on for several hours, my hair looks surprisingly good. My cheeks have some color and my eyes are sparkling. It must be all the alcohol I drank tonight. After I use the bathroom, I'm kicking myself for not having my purse, and being unable to freshen my lip gloss.

I step back into the ballroom. The music is back on and people are dancing again. I look at the Grey table and it's completely empty. I breath a sigh of relief. I don't know what's going on with me tonight, but whatever it is, I blame it on the open bar. I start walking really fast, doing my best to make it to my sanctuary behind the curtain so I can breathe. Just as I'm about to reach my destination, I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and it's Mr. Bedhead himself.

He takes my hand and pulls me into his arms just as The First Noel starts to play. It's a slow song, so he hold me close and we start to move together in perfect rhythm. His arms are around me and he starts to move his hands up and down my back. I put both arms around his neck and stare into his eyes. No words are spoken. We simply continue our dance as if we've been dancing together for years.

"You're so beautiful," he finally says. I blush and break eye contact.

"Look at me," he says, and I obey.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"I doubt that," I say, not used to getting such compliments, from Christian Grey, no less.

"It's true. I've been watching you since you sashayed over to the bar with all that false bravado. Who are you, Anastasia Rose Steele?"

"I'm just a girl who crashed a party for the free food and drinks," I say back.

"I have a feeling there's more to you than that. There's so much more behind those blue eyes."

"Who are you, Christian Grey? There's more to you other than what's written about you by the press. What's behind those intense looks?"

"I'm just a boy who threw a party and had the incredible good luck of having a beautiful, blue eyed girl crash it for the food and drinks," he says back.

"Sounds like a lot of trouble just to get a girl," I say. Geeze, I sound lame.

"I wish I had done it sooner. I wish I had the opportunity to come and present the degrees at your graduation. We would have met months ago, and you'd be my date at this party tonight."

"Is that so, Mr. Grey? And you think you would have noticed me amongst all of the other much hotter co-eds?"

"I'm positive I would have, and you, Anastasia Rose Steele, are the sexiest, hottest woman I've ever met. I would have noticed you anywhere. Just like I did here tonight. This was fate." Oh my god! I'm going to turn into a puddle right now. The song ends, and I hear people applauding the band. Christian puts his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look up, and I see the mistletoe. I swear to god, I don't remember seeing mistletoe earlier when I checked out this place. I look at him and he's giving me that intense look again. It looks like his gray eyes have gotten darker, almost black. I know this man who owns this company is not about to kiss me right here in front of his employees, family and my annoying, know it all best friend. I know he's not. I was dead wrong. Jose is right. My instincts are shitty.

He looks at me and lowers his head slowly, almost as if he's asking for permission. I give a slight nod and I stand in my toes, attempting to meet him half way. His lips are soft and warm as they meet mine. The kiss is raw, moist, even elegant, but soon he increases the intensity, seeking permission to enter my mouth. I open my mouth and our tongues meet, the passion building. He pulls me even closer to him. I take in every texture, every smell, every taste. I feel his hand in my hair as the kiss becomes primal. I feel moisture between my legs and my heart beating quickly. I start to feel his erection against my stomach, and I'm snapped back into reality. I pull away from him, breaking the kiss. We are both breathing hard, as if we just ran a marathon. I look around and everyone in the room is looking at us, stunned. I see Jose looking at me with his mouth wide open, and for once, at a loss for words. I close my eyes for a moment, completely embarrassed to have been caught making out in the middle of a party.

I turn around and go into my sanctuary, leaving Christian Grey standing there just as breathless as me. This time Jose is hot on my heels.

"Holy fuck, Ana! What the hell was that?" he says running his hands through his hair. "I'm so fucking jealous. What was it like?"

"Oh my god. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fuck that! Spill your guts. You don't kiss a sexy man like that in public and then tell me you don't want to talk about it. Is he a good kisser? Did he use just the right amount of tongue? Tell me or I'll tell your dad," he threatens.

"It was the best fucking kiss of my life. I didn't think kisses like that were possible. He Who Shall Not Be Named is not even in the same stratosphere." I say.

"I told you! I told you you were only forcing it with that asshole. You two had zero chemistry. And that's the last time we'll mention him. I want to know more about that kiss. Oh! I took pictures. I'll just look at those." Damn pervert says.

"Are you done? Let's go," I say.

"Go? You kiss a man like that and you just go?"

"It was just a kiss. And you don't see him here, do you? I'm not going to chase after Seattle's most eligible bachelor."

"What if he comes to you?" Jose asks while peeking from behind the curtain. "Here he comes." A few seconds later, Christian Grey has arrived.

"Stop running away from me," he says.

"I didn't run away," is my only response.

"Can you excuse us for a minute, Mr. Rodriguez?" Christian asks. Jose quickly leaves, telling me he's going to load Charles Manson. Charles Manson is what we call his truck because it looks like something a serial killer would drive.

"Come home with me," he says, grabbing on to both my hands. I did say I wanted to get laid tonight, but what kind of girl does he think I am.

"I'm not that type of girl."

"I just want to get to know you. I'm not asking you to sleep with me. Please? I have plenty of food and lots to drink," he says with a smile. Now the thinks I'm a bottomless pit.

"I have to help Jose. He's paying me to be his assistant. I have to do something," I say. He pulls out his phone and calls someone, instructing them to follow Jose and to help him load up his car.

"I got your friend help. Now you have no more excuses," he says.

"How do I know you're not some sort of serial killer?"

"Christian Grey, a serial killer? I'm only known to kill in the boardroom," he says. For a second I thought he said bedroom, and I gasp. He must be able to read my mind because he smiles.

"In the bedroom, too," he says as he grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Where's your coat?"

"I didn't bring one," I reply. He give me a look of disapproval but he doesn't say anything. He leads me back to the ballroom, where thankfully, everyone but the staff had left. We walk straight to his table where the takes his suit jacket and puts it over my shoulder. He takes my hand again as he leads me outside, where someone was waiting with some sort of fancy car, with the door open, no less. I get inside and he gets in after me.

I grab my phone and text Jose about my plans. He texts back with a smiley face and an eggplant emoji. I shake my head. Didn't he just tell me a few hours ago that I'm not that type of girl?

He holds on to my hand during the entire ride, but remains quiet. Before I know it, we've arrived at some garage and his driver opens the door for us and disappears. He leads me to an elevator and watch as he punches in the code. We arrive at the most spacious apartment I've ever seen. The entire first floor is open, with high ceilings and hard wood floor. The décor is minimalistic, with white walls and some strange looking paintings. The place is beautiful, but it feels harsh and uninviting; almost unlived in.

He leads me to the a kitchen with every known convenience known to man and opens the fridge. He pulls out a fruit platter and pulls out a bottle of white wine. For the next fifteen minutes we feed each other strawberries and sip our wine while we study each other, unsure of what this is between us.

"Is your appetite big in all things, Ms. Steele?" The say he says that makes me blush.

"Only the things that bring me pleasure, Mr. Grey," I reply. I see his adam apple bob as he swallows his wine. He stands up, grabs a remote and suddenly the lights dim and soft music starts to play. He offers me his hand and I stand up, and step into his arms as Adele's Make You Feel my Love starts to play. Once again, we are a perfect fit. I feel his hands roam my back and he lowers his head into the side of my neck. He pulls me even closer and I close my eyes and just lose myself to the song, and to this man whom I've just met.

He turns me around and place my back to his chest. He puts both arms around my neck and holds me against body as we sway from side to side. The song ends and Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me comes on, and we just continue to dance. I turn around to face him again and when Ed says kiss me like you wanna be loved, he lowers his head and captures my lips. He kissed me slowly, softly and gently. His lips opened over mine, tempting me into opening them. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as his body covered mine. He moved his lips from mine to kiss my cheeks, temple, neck, and finally my throat. I leaned against him, my body a mass of sensations. To be touched so gently, to be held, to be kissed so sensually was almost more than I could bear.

I was leaning into him fully now. If he released me, I would no doubt fall to the ground. I put myself into his care completely and he rewards me by touching my hair, smoothing it back from my temple. I look up and he smiles down at me. I smile back and we continue to dance. The song changes into another ballad that I don't recognize, and we continue to hold on to each other as if we never wanted to let go.

"I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you. From the moment I saw you dancing by yourself by the bar, I've been unable to look away," he whispers.

I look up at him and blink. Those are the words that I've always wanted to hear, but never have, until tonight. Very gently he kissed my lips and I felt my knees weaken, feeling a desire I've never felt before. He caught me about the waist and lifted me off the floor, spinning me around. He takes my hand and we leave the living room and head down a long hallway. We stop outside of a closed door and he turns to me.

"This is my bedroom. Do you want to walk through this door? If you say yes, I want to take off your clothes and make love to you."

I want him like I've never wanted another person before. Can I do this? Can I be intimate with someone I've just met? I look in his gray eyes, and I nod. I do want him. I want us to have this one night. No strings. Just two people taking what they need from the other. This is not a time to overthink things. T

"Yes? Say it," He says.

"Yes."

He opens the door and we are led to a massive bedroom. This room is bigger than Ray's house in Montesano. Unlike the rest of his house, this room is warm and inviting. I don't have much time to look around, because he kisses me as soon as I step through the threshold and he closes the door. He turns me around and unzips my dress, and it falls to the ground, pooling at my feet. Thankfully I wore matching black lace bra and panties. He slowly pulls down my underwear. He follows that by removing my bra and cupping my breasts, pinching each hardened nipple between his fingers. He steps back and looks at me, admiring my nakedness, and making me blush.

"Flawless," he says. "Just as I've imagined all night."

I remove my shoes and boldly walk towards him. I slow unbutton his shirt and he shrugs it off his shoulders. I remove his tee shirt and admire his body. His stomach is flat, with defined muscles. I run my fingers over his torso and watch as he gets goosebumps over his body. I reach for his pants and unbuckle his belt. Before I know it, he's been stripped of his pants and boxers and he's completely naked before me. His legs are long and strong, like tree trunks. His dick is pointing right at me and my hand automatically touches it, wiping the pre-cum from the tip. I lick my finger and he inhales, flaring his nostrils.

He lifts me and lays me on the bed. He lays next to me and kisses my lips again. This time the kiss isn't gentle. It's desperate, rough, demanding. His hands run over the skin on my chest, playing against the swell of my breasts.

"I'll die if I don't have you soon," he says.

"So, have me."

"Ana," he whispered, and he moved his body on top of hers and began to kiss her with an ardor she had never felt before. She began to kiss him back with just as much passion, moans filled the room as tongues and teeth met. His mouth moved to down to fasten onto my breast and I stiffened in surprise, then seemed to melt in desire. Being with him is better than I ever could have imagined, and I buried my hand in his messy head of hair as I arch my back so that he would have better access to my body.

He began to move lower, kissing and nibbling at her hips and down to her legs. He started to kiss his way up again stopped at the apex of my thighs. He spread my legs wider and touched my folds with his hands. I moan as he slips his fingers inside of me. I can feel my desire coating his hand. He pulls his hand out and puts his head in my core, first licking my clit slowly, with long measured strokes. He takes his hand and spreads me wide open and starts to fuck me with his tongue. I grab his hair and pull on it in my passion induced haze. I lose all thought at the moment, having never experienced something so pleasurable. He continues to do this until the orgasm rocks my body and I feel even more stickiness between my thighs.

Before I know it, he's reaching for a condom in his nightstand and he's positioning himself at my entrance. I throw my head back as he enters me quickly, roughly, burying himself completely inside of me. While his tongue on me was slow and measured, his thrusts are anything but. He pounds into over and over again, causing waves of pleasure throughout my body. He grabs my butt to bring our bodies even closer together as he continues his punishing thrusts.

I hear him call my name and he comes. I come again, muttering something unknown as he collapses on top of me. We lay there spent and sweaty, our bodies sticking together. He rolls off of me and I see him take off the condom, fasten it and throw it on the floor. He reaches for me and pulls me to him, kissing me deeply. We laid there for what feels like forever, staring into each other's eyes, speaking to each other, but not with words. He puts a piece of hair behind my ear and looks down at my body.

"So beautiful and soft," he whispers.

"So handsome and hard," I reply back as I reach for his dick.

"Well maybe not so hard at the moment," he laughs. "You've worked your feminine wiles on me."

I blush, not really knowing what to say. This wasn't my first sexual experience, but it felt like it. I never felt anything like this before. I've never orgasmed and never felt so connected with another human being.

"Wait right here," he says as he gets up and leaves the room. He doesn't even bother to throw on a robe. I watch his ass as he leaves. The man must spend a lot of time at the gym to have such a toned and muscular body. He comes back carrying the fruit tray and what looks like champagne. He slips back in the bed next to me and we feed each other again, smiling at each other and kissing every few seconds.

"Stay the night with me," he says.

"It's now Christmas Eve. We have obligations. Besides, you don't have to ask me to stay."

"I want you to stay," he says. Just then I hear my phone ringing from his jacket pocket. All of my friends have distinct ring tones, and this ring tone is generic. I already know who it is. Only one person would call this late, hoping I answer. I look at Christian and he's looking from the jacket back to me.

"Who's calling you so late, Ms. Steele?" He asks with an angry edge in his voice.

"It could only be one person. My mother. We're estranged," is all I manage to say. I'm in bed with this naked, sexy man and the last thing I want to do is revisit my mommy issues.

"Maybe you should answer."

"No," is all I say.

He reaches over and gently strokes my cheek, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I see such tenderness in his eyes. The intensity that I saw earlier is gone, replaced with something akin to empathy or maybe even pity.

"There are other things I'd rather do," I say as I climb on top of him, silencing him with my mouth.

We make love three more times that night, each time more fulfilling and pleasurable than the last. Each time we do something more carnal than the last. He spent so much time with his head between my legs, I didn't know where my body ended and where his began. When I pleasured him with my mouth, he only lasted a couple of minutes before he emptied into my mouth, ordering me to swallow. After that he spanked me for making him lose control of his body. I've never known a spanking could be so erotic. Once the spanking was over he kissed my stinging flesh, bent me over and did me from behind at a punishing pace. That last time was for his pleasure alone, but I still found my release.

I've only known one other man in the biblical sense, but I never thought that a lover could be so all encompassing. He consumed me fully, leaving no room for anything else but him. We finally fall asleep in each other's arms sometime around 3 am. When I wake up a few hours later, our legs are intertwined, and I can see the sun starting to rise. I look at my lover who is sound asleep with what looks to be a small, secret smile on his face. I run my fingers through his reddish hair, trying to tame his mane. It was no use.

I wince as I get up. Every part of me hurts, but it's a pain that I welcome.

I look around the room and see the four soiled condoms that we used. I use his massive bathroom quickly, dress and slip out of the room. Since it's cold outside, I take his suit jacket, as a token of our night together and call the elevator. Thankfully I remember the code and I'm in the lobby in no time. I take one last look around the lobby as I tell myself no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I apologize for any mistakes. All credit to ELJ. I own nothing.**

"You mean to tell me you screwed that fine ass man four times and then just walked out on him? Are you kidding me?" Jose asks me for the millionth time as we ride Charles Manson to Montesano to spend Christmas Eve with our families.

"It was amazing, Jose. I never knew sex could feel so good."

"I bet it was. That man looks like he can do things, girl!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" I ask him.

"What? That you no longer have cobwebs in your snatch?"

I slap him on the shoulder, and he pretends to be hurt.

"No, asshole. It means that you were wrong. I am the type of girl who has one night stands. I went to a party, went home with a guy I just met and had mind blowing sex. That's the definition of a one night stand. You were so wrong, you Yoda wannabe."

Jose looks at me quickly and starts to laugh.

"You're so cute, Annie. You think that was a one night stand? You have learned nothing from me. This is just the beginning. He's going to chase your little ass down the minute we step back in Seattle." I have to admit that there is a secret part of me that wishes that Jose is right. Can he be? Is there even a remote possibility that Christian Grey and I will cross paths again? I admit I would like that but I know better. In what possible scenario could we possibly meet again? I certainly won't be going to him. It's not like his personal security would let me near him, and he doesn't know how to find me.

"I left while he was sleeping. We didn't exchange numbers or anything," I say sounding less convincing with each word.

"You think a man like him can't get your damn phone number? Do you remember what I told you about him last night? A man like that has strong feelings, Ana. You can't just sneak out of his house and think that's the end of it."

"Ok, Yoda," I say rolling my eyes. "How do you know he doesn't do this kind of thing all the time? Maybe that he's MO. He goes to a party, meets a girl, takes her home and fucks her brains out. I'm just a girl in a long line of one night stands." I hate the sound of that.

"You think the prince of Seattle would be a cassanova and it wouldn't be front page news? Did he make you sign anything?" He asks.

"No. Why would he make me sign something?"

"He made me and Kate sign a nondisclosure agreement. She could only talk about what they discussed for the article, and I was not allowed to talk about anything. I was only there to take pictures. Kate told me that's standard procedure and all big wigs like him have people sign them. He took you to his house, Annie. His house! Not a hotel. He slept with you and let you fall asleep in his bed. I think he likes you," he says. "No, I know he does. I told you I know people."

"You think Christian Grey likes me?"

"Christian, huh? What happened to Bedhead?"

"Well we did give each other lots of head in the bed," I say and we both erupt with laughter. Jose reaches over and give me a high five and demands that I tell him, from the beginning, everything that happened from the moment with left the Fairmont. After I finish telling him again, I see that my cell phone is ringing.

"Who's that?" Jose asks.

"It's an unknown number. It might be you know who."

"She's still trying to call you?"

"I guess since all of her letters have gone unanswered. I'm still angry at Ray for giving her my number." For the past year, Carla has been sending me letters. I've put every single letter in a box unopened. Ray has tried to convince me to at least hear her out, but I refuse. Ray doesn't understand. His mother didn't abandon him. She didn't hurt him the way mine did me.

What kind of woman leaves her husband and twelve year old daughter for another man? She left and divorced dad, only calling once every few months. I think in the past ten years, I've seen her six times. Ray told me that she's divorced from husband number 3 and since then, she's been trying to get in touch with me. No, thanks. Where the hell were you at for the past ten years?

"I don't want to talk about her, Jose. It's Christmas and I want to enjoy my time with my real family," I say. He nods and quickly changes the subject. Carla is a sore spot.

We spend the rest of the ride gossiping and laughing, like friends who's known each other their entire lives do, with thoughts of Carla forgotten.

We soon arrive in Montesano and Jose drops me off at my old house. Ray engulfs me into a big hug and we spend the rest of the day chatting and trimming the tree. I put Ray's presents under the tree. We never cook on Christmas Eve. Since it's just the two of us, we go have a dinner at a local diner. Ray and I use that usually use that opportunity to chat and catch up. Thankfully he does not bring up Carla.

Once we're home we prep for tomorrow's dinner with the Rodriguez family. This year, we decided to have them over for dinner and I am making a crown roast of pork, garlic mashed potatoes, steamed mixed veggies, and stuffing. Mrs. Rodriguez is in charge of bringing the dessert.

Christmas at the Steele house is lively and loud. Benji surprised Jose with a visit and they are now in the living room playing music. Once we have dinner, we sit around the living room talking and enjoying each other's company. Who says family has to be related to you by blood? I don't share DNA with any of the people here, but they are the only family that I have. They are the family that I choose, and that's enough for me.

I'm caught off guard when I hear the doorbell ring. I look around and Ray is just as surprised I am. Since I'm the closest to the door, I go to open it.

I feel all the air leave my lungs when I see who it is. Christian Grey is standing on my front porch dressed in a very expensive looking wool coat. Just like the other night, we stare at each other, neither one of us speaking. It's only Ray approaches that I find my tongue.

"Can I help you?" Ray asks.

"Dad, this is my friend, Christian. Christian, this is my dad, Ray Steele," I say. What in the world is he doing here?

"Well come on in, Christian. Annie, you didn't tell me you invited anyone over," he says as Christian steps inside. He looks awkward being here, in Ray's little house which can probably fit in his bedroom closet . I wonder how he feels being here compared to the extravagance of his penthouse.

Just then Jose comes around the corner and sees us standing there. He looks at me and mouths I told you so. I'm never going to hear the end of this. Never!

Dad and Jose walk back to the living room where the others are, and I'm left alone with Christian.

"I told you the other day to stop running from me, Ana," he says. "Don't do it again."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I tracked your phone," he says as if it's no big deal.

"How did you get my phone number? We didn't exchange numbers."

"A phone number is not a hard thing to find, Ana. I've been calling your phone all day, but you never answer that damn thing."

"When did you call? I've only gotten a few calls from an unknown number," I say.

"That would be me. Why did you leave without waking me up?" He asks, almost as if he's hurt by my leaving.

"I assumed it was just a one night thing. I decided to save us each some discomfort and left." '

"It was not a one night stand. Do you think I just take random women to my apartment? It was more than that for me," he says as he takes my hand and kisses the palm. "Didn't our night together mean anything to you?" He asks, searching my eyes.

"Yes," I admit. "It was the best night of my life, but I didn't want…" Before I can finish, he covers my mouth with mine. I open my mouth and our tongues meet, as I put my hands in his hair and pull him closer. I hear someone clear their throat and I quickly break the kiss. I see Ray standing there, with his arms crossed, but with a smile on his face.

"Come and introduce your friend, Annie," dad says, putting friend in air quotes. Christian grabs my hand and I introduce him to the rest of our group. Jose is beside himself and when his mother asked how we met, Jose jumps up and shows them the pictures from the party. Thankfully he doesn't show the one of us kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone is impressed with the party and Jose's photos.

"I have to send the prints to your PR team and they will choose which ones go on the GEH website. They did say I can choose any three of the photos for my own website," Jose says to Christian.

"I'd like a few of these for my personal use, Mr. Rodriguez. Please have prints of all the pictures of me and the Grey family and Ms. Steele sent to me. Of course I will pay you. Just send the bill to my secretary." He hands Jose a card and scribbles down his address. I feel this warmth spread through me at the thought of him having pictures of the two of us.

"You two just met two days ago?" Rays asks. I know what he's thinking because I'm thinking the same thing. We just met and he dropped everything to come here on Christmas Day.

"Yes. I couldn't wait another minute to see her," Christian says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. I forget myself and put my head on his shoulder and blush. He gently kisses the top of my head. When I look up everyone is looking at us, and Jose has a smug look on his face.

Everyone gets up and makes a lame excuse to leave the house.

"I have more dessert at the house. Do you like chocolate cake, Christian?" Vicky, Jose's mother, asks.

"It's my second favorite." Everyone leaves to go help Vicky get the cake. They promise to be back in a few minutes.

"You sure know how to clear a room," I say.

"I thought they'd never leave," he says as he kisses me deeply, pulling me into his body and grabbing my but. I feel emboldened and grab his firm butt as well, pulling him into my core and grinding into him.

"You're playing with fire," he says.

"Burn me," I respond.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asks against my mouth. I take his hand as we run upstairs into my childhood bedroom, complete with a full sized bed.

We are greedy, hungry, desperate and on borrowed time. I quickly have his pants down and force him to sit down on my bed. I take off my panties and hike up my skirt. Before I sit down on his hard dick, I remember that I don't have any condoms in my room. He must be able to read minds, because he bends down and pulls one out of pants pocket and puts it on. I quickly position my entrance on the tip of his dick and slowly sink in, making sure he's all the way in. I wrap my legs around him and hold on to his shoulders. He thrusts his hips upwards and I begin to move my hips up and down on his dick. He holds me close as we move in perfect sync. No words are spoken, but moans of pleasure fill my small bedroom.

We continue to go at it, holding on to each other, kissing and biting. He finally bites down on my lower lip, pulling it into his mouth completely, sucking it. I ride him harder, faster until I shatter on top of him, feeling my release drip out of me and onto his bare legs and my bedspread. He follows quickly behind me, calling my name.

I can't move. He's still inside, but I can feel him starting to soften. I put my head in the crook of his neck and kiss it, biting him softly. He turns his head and kisses my lips softly, sensually.

"I'm glad you tracked me down," I whisper.

"I told you to stop running from me. I was frantic when I woke up and you weren't gone. Add to the fact that I had two damn days of mandatory family time. Promise me you won't run again," he says.

"I promise. I'm sorry for leaving like that. Let's go back downstairs before they come back." We head downstairs and I offer to fix Christian some food. He graciously accepts when I tell him that I cooked the entire meal. He makes a huge fuss over my cooking, moaning and telling me that as delicious as the food is, I taste better.

"So, you just left your family to come find me?" I ask, feeling flattered.

"Well we were together since Christmas Eve," he says. He fixes that intense glare on me. The one I noticed since the first time I laid eyes on him. "I wanted to come see my girl." I feel my heart skip a beat. His girl? How can it feel so right after only knowing him for forty eight hours? I was with he who need not be named for a year, and he never, ever made me feel this way. Is this real? Is this sustainable? Do I want to find out? Hell yes!

"Your girl?"

"Yes. Since I first saw you at the bar, I knew you would be mine. Hell, you were mine and I didn't even know your name yet. Tell me you feel the same way."

"I do," I say simply. "We're a couple?"

"We've been a couple since that first dance." Just then, everybody else comes bustling through the door, talking and laughing. Vicky places a huge chocolate cake on the table. I grab the vanilla ice cream and we all sit around my dad's kitchen table, talking about our favorite Christmas memories all while eating cake and ice cream.

Christian asks Ray about me as a little girl, and he and Jose take turns telling embarrassing Ana stories, and even pulls out family photos albums and my high school yearbook. Vicky tells stories about teaching me how to cook, and Christian complements Vicky on what a good job she's done because this is one of the best meals he's had. I just about melt inside. I look up and Jose still has that smug, I told you so look on his face. I'd flip him the bird if we weren't surrounded by all these people.

Christian tells us about his family's Christmas traditions of spending Christmas Eve with his grandparents and Christmas day with his parents. He said this year his brother accidentally invited two women over for dessert and they had a cat fight in the middle of his mother's kitchen. Jose and Benji had a field day with that and begged for more details. Christian only said that his brother is quite the ladies' man.

We are having a great time, laughing and getting to know each other. I look at Jose and he raises his eyebrows at me and looks down at Christian's hand holding mine. I mouth fuck you to him and he blows me a kiss. Just then the doorbell rings and Ray gets up to answer it. Christian takes advantage of Ray's absence and kisses me flush on the lips in front of everyone.

I don't even care. I kiss him back hug him. I pull back and try to tame his hair. He smiles and grabs my hands.

"It's untamable," he says.

"Ana will tame it," Jose says and he and Benji both start to laugh hysterically. I start to laugh too but my laughter comes to a quick end when I see who has walked through the door.

"Ana," she says.

I look from her to Ray in utter disbelief. I take my hand out of Christian's and I stand up.

"Did you know she was coming, dad? Did you invite her?"

"No, Annie. I wouldn't do that to you. This is a surprise to me too." I believe him. My dad has never lied to me a day in my life. I turn to her and see her looking at me, searching. She has unshed tears in her eyes as she starts to walk towards me.

"Stop. Don't you dare take another step, mother."

Christian stands up and puts his arm around me and I bury my head in his chest just to avoid looking at her.

"Carla, now is not the time," Ray says.

"I just wanted to see you, Ana. I figured you would be here today of all days. Please, baby. Just give me a few minutes of your time," she says. The tears are falling down her face and I see her wipe them away. Waterworks are not going to work on me, lady. I quickly shut down.

"No. Please be gone by the time I come back down stairs," is all I say to her. I grab Christian's hand and we go back upstairs and into my bedroom. The minute the door closes, I hear a knock.

"Annie, let me in," Ray says. I open the door and he steps inside.

"I believe you when you said you didn't inviter her, dad, but I don't have anything to say to her. Make her leave."

"Annie, she's here and avoiding her is not going to make her go away forever. Why don't you hear what she has to say? Just hear her out. No one is asking you to forgive her, but just listen."

"She's had ten years, dad. She left us. She chose someone else over us. Over me, her own daughter. There is nothing she can say that can take that away or lessen the pain. If she came here expecting some Christmas miracle like in one of those damn Hallmark Channel Movies that Jose likes to watch, she miscalculated. She can go back to wherever the hell she came from."

"I'll ask her to leave, but think about it, ok?" He says as he leaves the room.

He closes the door and I turn around and start to kick my dresser over and over again. The absolute nerve of that woman showing up here today of all days. What the fuck did she think she was going to accomplish here, in front of my new boyfriend, no less. I turn around and I see Christian get up from the bed and pulls me away from the dresser. He sits me down on the bed next to him and takes off my Ugg boots to inspect my feet. He puts both of my feet on his lap and starts massage them.

"Talk to me, baby," I almost melt when he calls me baby. His hands of my feet have an automatic calming effect. "Maybe I can help."

I tell him about Carla divorcing Ray and marrying another man a month later. I explained that that in itself wouldn't have been so bad, except that she divorced me too, only calling sporadically and only seeing me about six times in the past ten years.

"It hurts so much, Christian. She abandoned me when I was twelve years old. I had to go through puberty without a mother around. Thank goodness for Vicky. She stepped in and played mom when she didn't have to. She was absent for all of my milestones. She was a no show at my high school and college graduations. And just because her last husband divorced her, she's been writing and calling, but I'm not interested in anything she has to say. Nobody understands, though. Ray has been on me to read the letters and talk to her, but his mother never abandoned him. Jose listens and says he agrees with whatever I want to do, but he doesn't understand either. No one does," I finish. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my hand.

"I understand, Ana," he says.

"No, you don't. You think you do, but I saw how proud of you your mother is. It was written plain as day at the party the other night. I have no idea what that's like," I finish.

"You're right, baby, but I didn't always have that. You know I'm adopted by the Greys?" I nod vaguely remembering Kate telling me about that.

"I didn't come to them until I was four years old," he begins. For the next ten minutes he tells me about his life before the Greys, his drug addicted mother who had sadly fallen to prostitution, the abuse by the hands of a pimp, the neglect, lack of proper nutrition and basic care, the cigarette burns. I'm appalled at how anyone could treat a child that way. He talks about his mother's death and being stuck with her body for days, and how Grace was the pediatrician on call the day he was finally found by the police. Years of not talking followed by him slowly coming out of his shell once Mia was adopted, the inability to be touched, being taken advantage of by a family friend. Thankfully his grandfather got suspicious of the family friend and confronted Christian, who confessed all. The police were called and charges were filed against this woman. She went to prison for ten years, and moved out of Washington when she was released.

"I know what it's like to be angry at a parent for the way you were treated. I've spent years and a small fortune in therapy trying to work it all out, trying to let go of the anger, but it was always there, simmering and ready to explode at the slightest provocation. You know what finally helped? What finally allowed me to be free of it?" He asks, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"I had to forgive my birth mother."

I get up from the bed at that point, feeling angry towards him, feeling angry for having yet another person side with Carla.

"Why should I forgive her? She left me when I needed her the most. She chose another man over her own flesh and blood. Now she gets to walk back into my life and I'm supposed to forget about the last ten years and forgive? I don't think so," I say hugging myself.

"Nobody is asking you to forget anything, Ana. You can never forget it, but the forgiveness is not for her. It's for you to find a way to find peace because right now you're in pain. Your mother is controlling your emotions. Forgiveness frees you of that. Think back on the last ten years. Think about how many decisions you've made that were made based on Carla's actions. Think about it." I do think about it. I think I've always just run away from a real relationship because I didn't want to be hurt like the way my mother left me. The one boyfriend I had, I really didn't have any feelings for if I'm honest with myself. I wasn't even upset about him cheating on me. I was with him because he was safe. Jose was right about him all along. I was just faking it, pretending it was something that it wasn't.

I look at this handsome ginger in my old childhood bedroom, imploring me with his eyes. Willing me to so some soul searching. I sit back down and hold his hand, feeling an electrical jolt run through my body. I want this. I want to hold on this this.

"Yes. Looking back I can see your point, but she still left me. I don't know if I have it in me to forgive, Christian."

"She did leave you, and she has to live with that every single day. She's in her own personal hell for that. She's the one who has to look in the mirror everyday and look at the face of a mother who left her daughter twelve year old daughter; her only child. She has to answer to that. That's her punishment. Her cross to bear. Listen, your dad asked her to leave and you don't have to decide anything today. Just consider it, ok? Forgiveness doesn't mean you forget or that you erase the past. It's just a way for you to move forward with your life. Trust me. It took me years to realize that my mother was just a young girl, with no family and substance abuse issues. It didn't erase the past, but I was able to look at things from her point of view. I don't know what Carla was thinking or what she was going through, but you still have the opportunity to ask her. Yell at her. Tell her off. Tell her how you feel, but at least she's still here and is willing to hear it from you. After you talk to her you might decide you don't want her in your life at all, but at least that's a decision you will make after hearing what she has to say."

"I want to punish her, Christian. I want to hurt her the same way she hurt me and I can do that by not giving in and talking to her. I want her to feel the same sense of abandonment I feel," I say.

"But by doing that you are also punishing and holding on to all this pain."

"All that therapy has made you wise," I joke. He laughs and kisses my hand.

"Well I don't know about that. I'm just speaking from experience." I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that as such a small child. I'm so sorry," I say as I once again try to tame his wild hair.

"Thank you, Ana, but all of my experiences have made me who I am. They brought me to you."

"We're a fine pair, huh?"

"We're a great pair. You're my little Christmas miracle."

"I still can't believe you came to find me on Christmas day. And you tracked my phone. Stalker." I joke, thinking about what Jose said the first time I laid eyes on him.

"I would have been here sooner if I didn't get lost. That's what I get for giving my driver Christmas off."

"Christian Grey has a bad sense of direction? I thought you could do anything," I say with a smile now that the tension is gone from the room.

"I'd do anything to make you smile. Let's go back downstairs before your father comes back up and shoots me," he says. We walk out of my room hand in hand and walk down the stairs. Before we go into the kitchen, I stop him.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I guess we have more in common than I thought. I want you to know that I'll think about what you said. I don't know about forgiveness, but I'll think about talking to her."

"Ok, baby. I'm here for you whenever you want to talk." We walk into the kitchen, hand in hand and join the others. Carla is gone and not mentioned anymore that night. Jose comes over and hugs me, and dives right into a story about how I beat up a boy who was teasing Jose when we were little. That was the beginning of our life long friendship. After hearing that, Christian pulled me close to him and said that that's another thing we have in common, being fiercely loyal and protective.

The rest of the evening is great, and all too soon the Rodriguez family leaves to go home. Christian informs us that he has made reservations at a nearby hotel, but Ray offers him the guest room, which he accepts. I leave him alone with Ray as I run upstairs and put fresh sheets on the bed. I can't believe he agreed to stay here in this tiny room.

After I know Ray has gone to bed, I sneak into the guestroom where I find Christian laying on the bed using his iPad. I walk in wearing my thermal Christmas pajamas designed with pictures of Santa. He doesn't say a word as I walk towards him and climb into the bed.

"Are you trying to get me killed or neutered by your father?" He asks as he takes me into his arms.

"It's not everyday that a girl has her boyfriend stay over. I missed you."

"I missed you too, but your father's room is right across the hall. Behave," he says as I pout.

"We can be quiet," I say as I put my hand down his pajama pants. I can feel how much he wants me but he pulls my hand away.

"No, baby. Not with your dad across the hall. And I'm out of condoms."

"Damn it! Forget the condom. We can 69" I offer and lick my lips, and attempt to stick my hand down his pants again, but he stops me..

"Not tonight, but I'm going to fuck you six ways to Sunday the minute we get back to Escala. Prepare yourself for a spanking for walking out on me. Are you on the pill?" He asks and I shake my head. There was no need.

"I'll get on it as soon as we get back to Seattle," I tell him and he nods, kissing my forehead. Now that sex is out, I just lay my head on his chest and intertwine our fingers. No words are spoken as he grabs his iPad and plays Santa, baby. I smile and fall into a peaceful sleep.

I make breakfast for him and Ray the next morning, before we head back to Seattle. Jose decided to stay an extra day with his parents, but I wanted to get back and be alone with my new boyfriend. We stopped off at my apartment so that I could pack a bag.

We arrive at Escala where we eat, drink, and make love for the next twenty four hours.

My life changed completely after that Christmas. I had no idea how the few pictures Jose took made me a local celebrity or how much of a domineering alpha male my boyfriend can be. I was in for an awakening.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I know it got a little heavy with Carla showing up, but I wanted Christian and Ana to have more than just lust in common. I could just end it here, but let me know if you're interested in an epilogue.**

 **What do you think about CG asking Ana to consider forgiveness? Would you be able to forgive?**


	4. Chapter 4

EPILOGUE

All credit to ELJ. I own nothing.

Here is the last part of this story. Thanks again for all of the follows, favorites and reviews. You readers rock!

3 years later – 12/23

I let out a soft moan as I feel my husband leaving wet kisses along my neck and shoulder. We've been in the bedroom for the past twelve hours making love, talking, laughing and reminiscing.

After the pictures of me and Christian were made public, the press went totally nuts. I was bombarded with calls and requests for interviews. We had no choice to but announce that we were in a relationship and we gave an interview to the local news. Everyone went crazy and named me Seattle Cinderella.

Soon after, I had a brand new car and, unbeknownst to me at the time, my own security. The car issue was our first fight, which I lost, and I've lost every fight that has to do with my safety. As much as he lets me have my way with most things, he is no pushover. The man bends over backwards to make me happy, but he can be extremely stubborn and manipulative at times. He would even go behind my back and get my dad to side with him, which was annoying and endearing at the same time.

FLASHBACK – A FEW DAYS AFTER THEIR FIRST CHRISTMAS

 _A few days after we got back from Montesano, Christian showed up at my apartment and told me he had a surprise for me. I went outside and there was a brand new, silver Audi Q7 SUV with a big red bow taped to the windshield. I refused to accept it, reminding him that I've known him less than a week and would not be able to accept such an expensive gift. That's when I found out that my easy going boyfriend was no pushover. In fact, he can be quite manipulative. Not only that, he was a total alpha male and I learned quickly that that totally turned me on._

 _"So, you won't accept the car because it's too expensive for the amount of time we've been together?" He asks as the steps directly in front of me, crowding my space._

 _"That's right," I say._

 _"What would be an appropriate gift for the amount of time we've known each other then?" He asks._

 _"Probably a sweater. A gift certificate for a makeover. A book, but definitely not a hundred thousand dollar car," I argue._

 _"Ok. I guess I didn't understand the rules," he said, scratching his chin. "How about I take you to and from work until you save up to get your own car?"_

 _I nod slowly, unable to believe that I had won this argument, and so quickly. I guess it only makes sense. I've known the man only a few days, and I can't accept such a gift. Thank goodness he's so understanding. We go back to my one bedroom little apartment and fuck for the rest of the afternoon. The sex with him is indescribable. It goes from loving and tender, to rough, primal and domineering. He'd blindfold me, tie my hands, spank me. He has total control of my body in the bedroom and I love it. The only time he gives me control is when he allows me to ride his dick, but even then he has to have the last say. The first time I rode him, he pulled me off before he came, laid me on my back and stuck his dick in my mouth before releasing his seed down my throat. He then ate my pussy until I came in his mouth. He followed this up with the deepest kiss, with our tongues delving deeply in each other's mouths. He called it the tasting of Ana and Christian, and it was both the nastiest and the most beautiful thing I've ever done._

 _Our fuckathon was interrupted by a knock on the door. When I opened it, there stood a delivery man with several gift boxes, filled with every type of sweater known to man. Expensive, designer cashmere sweaters. Sweaters from designers that I could never imagine purchasing. He also had a gift card from the most exclusive spa in Seattle. The following day, I received another delivery with first editions of all my favorite classics_

 _"You said sweaters, so I got you sweaters," he said as he stood in my living room in nothing but his boxer briefs._

 _"I said a sweater. One. Singular."_

 _He shrugs._

 _"I must have misheard. Now you can't turn away two of my gifts in the same day. It will hurt my feelings."_

 _"But I didn't get you anything," I argue._

 _"You gave me you. You agreed to be mine. That's enough," he says as he cradles my cheeks in his hands._

 _"And you being mine is enough for me too. I don't need things. I just want you."_

 _"And you have me, but a big part of me is going to give you things. Lots of things." He picks up a red, cold shoulder sweater and holds it up against me. "I think this one will look great on you," I look in his eyes and see the sincerity in them._

 _"How I about I wear this one the next time I come to your apartment?" He smiles, picks me up and kisses me softly._

 _A week later when I arrive at work, there was a company wide email stating that every employee had been entered into a raffle to win several surprise gifts. I rolled my eyes at that. Those cheap bastards are probably giving out ten dollar gift cards to Chipotle, not that I'm complaining. I love Chipotle._

 _Every employee was gathered in the lobby, and several people won gifts such as a cappuccino maker, a gift card to a spa, tickets to the Mariners opening game, a trip for two to Napa Valley. Imagine my surprise when my name was called for the last gift. I was told it was too big for the lobby and to report to the parking garage. I almost wet myself when I saw the same Audi Q7 that Christian had tried to gift me a few day after Christmas. I had no choice but to thank the owner of the company, Jerry Roach, but I knew exactly who was behind this. That was lesson one in learning who I was dating._

 _I left work early that day and walked to GEH, which is only about half a mile from my office. I was so angry when I walked into the lobby and dialed up the elevator. I knew he was on the twentieth floor because we came here once after hours so that he could get a file._

 _When I step off the elevator, there is a beautiful, perfectly dressed blonde there and I instantly feel out of place. SIP has a casual Friday policy and I'm wearing a short denim skirt, one of the many sweaters he had given me and a pair of boots._

 _"Please go right in, Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey is expecting you," she says. We've never met before so I'm taken aback by the fact that she knows my name. I bet he's been expecting me. I walk right in and slam the door behind me. I see the man standing behind his desk, ready to do battle._

 _"You sneaky bastard," I say._

 _"I've missed you too, baby."_

 _"I told you I couldn't accept the car."_

 _"And I took it back."_

 _"How do you explain the raffle?"_

 _"What raffle?" he asks innocently. Too innocently_

 _"The one we just had at SIP where I won the exact same car you tried to give me a few days ago. Don't you play the innocent."_

 _"You'd have to ask Jerry Roach," he says with a shrug._

 _I walk up to his desk, furious._

 _"I know you're behind it."_

 _"Is that so?" he says, locking eyes with me._

 _"Fine. You want to play those games. I'll donate the damn car to charity. Hell, I'll gift it to Jose." He walks around his desk and stands directly in front of me._

 _"You will do no such thing. I bought that car for you and you will be the one driving it. Donate it and I'll buy ten more. Stop being so fucking stubborn."_

 _I turn to leave because there is just no talking to this man, but he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, and walks to the couch in his office._

 _"I'm tired of you running from me," he growls as he sits and lays me across his lap, pulling my underwear completely off. I'm expecting one of those erotic spankings but he doesn't do that at first. He massages both cheeks and kisses the repeatedly, all the while fingering me, massaging my clit, coating his fingers with my arousal. Just as I'm on the brink of my orgasm, he pulls his fingers out and alternates between spanking each ass cheek. He'd do a around of spanking, maybe four each side, kissing my stinging ass, followed by massaging my most sensitive space with his fingers and bringing me on the brink again, only to deny me._

 _I can't stop moaning and his hands bring both pleasure and torture. Just when I can't take it anymore, he turns me on my back while I'm still on his lap and puts his face in my pussy, eating me like a man who hasn't had a meal in days. His mouth is relentless. He's biting, nipping and fucking me with his tongue. Once again, while I'm on the brink, he stops._

 _"God damn it, baby. Let me come."_

 _"I will if you agree to keep the car," he says._

 _"Yes! I'll keep it. Let me come in your mouth." He smiles at me and goes back to eating my pussy, this time letting me detonate gloriously in his mouth._

 _"On your knees," he commands and I instantly obey. I get on my knees and watch him fumble with his belt. Before I know it, I'm taking him all the way to the back of my throat._

 _"Shit, baby. Don't stop," he says. I decide to torture him like he tortured me. I let his dick slip out of my mouth with a pop. I started to suck his balls while I gave him a hand job. I see he's thrown his head back, and is now holding on to my head. I alternate between sucking and using my hand, all the while reveling in the power that I have over his body. He calls my name repeatedly, begging me to let him finish. I decide to end my torture and take him back in my mouth. I start sucking hard, taking him as far as I can go, over and over again until I feel his legs start to tremble. I know he's close, so I grab his balls and deep throat him one last time before he shoots into my mouth. He's still holding on to my head so I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I take every last drop, until I feel him going flacid in my mouth. He lets my head go and I stand up and face him so that he can watch me swallow his seed._

 _"Mmmm, baby. You taste so good," I say, trying to be as seductive as I can. I grabs my face and kisses me deeply then, putting his tongue in my mouth, allowing me to taste him as he's tasting me. The kiss is primal but also tender. He lays me on the couch and he slides in next to me, holding me close._

 _"You don't play fair," I say._

 _"I know. That's why I always win," he chuckles._

 _About a month after the car debacle, I found out I was being followed. Actually, Ray figured it out when he came to visit me one weekend. I was about to call the police, but Ray suggested I call my boyfriend instead. He confessed that I've had covert security ever since we came back from Montesano._

 _Once again, I was furious and demanded that he call off his guards, and once again he told me no and to get over it. I was speechless for a about a full minute until he showed me some of the threats that he's received. He confessed that he didn't tell me sooner because he didn't want to scare me away, but now that I knew, I had to realize that security came with being with him. I didn't argue with him on that because when I looked in his eyes, I did see fear and vulnerability, so I agreed to covert security, not that I had much of a choice._

PRESENT DAY

"Husband, haven't you finished having your way with me yet?" I ask as I roll on my back. He quickly latches on to a nipple as I entangle my hands in his still crazy, untamed bedhead.

"Never. I can never get enough of you. Especially not on our anniversary," he says. This is the third anniversary of the day we met at the GEH Christmas party. The night of the one night stand that turned out to be a lifetime commitment. The night that I met the love of my life. The man who has become the center of my universe.

"I never cared about Christmas much. It was just another holiday that I felt I had to spend with my family, but ever since I saw you dancing at the bar three years ago today, this has become my favorite time of year. And now, you've given me another reason to love this holiday," he says as his hands roam my body and stop at my stomach. A stomach that is swollen with his child. A child due on Christmas Day. He goes down my body and kisses my stomach and starts humming Silent Night to our baby. Just then, I feel a kick.

"He loves hearing his daddy sing to him," I say. "I hope he looks just like you, with gray eyes and crazy hair."

"I hope he looks like you with your beautiful blue eyes and chocolate locks. I love you. Do you remember our first dance?" He asks.

"How could I forget? Your grandfather just pawned me off to you," I say with a chuckle. "I was so surprised when he gave that speech at our wedding. Who knew he was so cunning."

"Well I'm grateful he saw me pining for you and went out and got you for me," he says and I slap his chest playfully. "Hey, those were his words, not mine. He was so excited when he found out we're naming the baby after him. He doesn't know what to do with himself. Just so you know, I was going to get you myself. He just helped me out."

"Were you? Did you have a plan?"

"I told you that you were mine the minute I saw you at the bar. We would have ended up here regardless." He continues to kiss his way down my body and tops at the apex of my thighs. He spreads my lips apart and attacks me with his mouth, licking, biting and devouring me until I come apart in his mouth.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, even though you tried to break up with me a few weeks into our relationship," he pouts.

"I did not! I told you I changed my mind in the time it took me to walk to your office."

"That's what you say now, but you were so convinced you were doing the right thing by me. You know my palms still twitch whenever I think about that day."

FLASHBACK – 6 WEEKS AFTER THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

 _"I don't even know what he sees in her. Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele? Give me a break! I bet she plays up that innocent act. Either that or she must give one hell of a blow job," I hear some girl say, and another one giggle. I know her voice. That's that bitch, Lola Yates, a junior editor._

 _"I don't know. Did you see the interview? The way he looked at her? I think it's pretty sweet," said the other girl. I'm not sure who she is though._

 _"Well maybe he needs his eyes checked, but I've heard that powerful, good looking men like homely partners. You know she's only after him for his money, right? You'd think with all that money, she'd at least dress the part. I bet if I could have five minutes with him, I could have him," said Lola._

 _"Yeah, right," said the other girl with a laugh._

 _"I bet I can blow him better than her," said the other one and they both start laughing._

 _Just then I decide to walk out of the bathroom stall and make myself known. I clear my throat to get their attention, and I feel a small sense of satisfaction when they both turn white. I walk up to the sink and start to wash my hands, as they both run out of the bathroom._

 _I look at my reflection in the mirror and wonder if that's how all of Seattle will see me. A plain gold digger. I laugh because while I might be plain, I still got the attention of Seattle's most eligible bachelor, and the last thing I am is a gold digger. Surely people who know me won't think this of me, but I think back to all of the strange looks I get when I walk into a room at work. All of the conversations that stop when people notice me._

 _I'm suddenly hurt and furious, and decide that all of this is going to stop right now._

 _I know my security sits in a black SUV in front of the building, so I decide to sneak out the back, after letting my boss know I wasn't feeling well and would be working from home the rest of the day. I quickly make the half mile walk to GEH. I don't see Andrea so I barge into his office only to find him in a meeting with 3 other men. He dismisses them and turns to me._

 _"Hi, baby. I wasn't expecting you today," he says while he checks his phone. "Sawyer didn't text me to let me know you're in the building. I would have ended my meeting before you got up here."_

 _Damn! Why does he have to be so sweet when I came up here to end things. He deserves better than to be with someone like me. Someone who is constantly being referred to as a gold digger. I feel my eyes fill with tears. He sees this and comes up and grabs my face._

 _"What's the matter? Did something happen?" He asks as he scans my body for any signs of injury._

 _"No."_

 _"Why are you crying?" He asks gently as he sits me down on his lap on the same couch the same couch that we've defiled time and time again._

 _"I think you deserve better than to be with someone like me. Someone who is not constantly being called a gold digger by the media. Maybe someone a bit more established than I am." I feel him tense but he makes no move to remove me from his lap. I lay my head on his chest for what could be the last time._

 _"Is that so? So, you came here to break up with me?"_

 _"Yes," I say with a hiccup._

 _"I see. Say it to my face then. Look at me and break up with me," he says. I look up in his eyes and before I can interpret the look in his eyes, I start talking._

 _"I think it's best if we go our separate ways. I've come to care about you, but I think we're not an equal match and I don't want to drag your name through the mud by being with someone like me."_

 _"That's very noble of you, Ms. Steele. Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" He asks. I shake my head no. Well this is easy but I'm a bit disappointed that he's not even putting up a fight._

 _"No, there's nothing you can do," I say._

 _"How about a goodbye kiss then?"_

 _"Ok," I say as I reach up to give him one last chaste kiss. He captures my mouth with his, pressing his lips gently on mine. I feel him open his mouth and I open mine too, so I can taste him. How does he manage to always taste so good? His mouth tastes of warm brandy. He puts his hand on the back of my head, pulling me even closer, deepening the kiss that much more. I let out a soft moan in the back of my throat. He lays me on the couch and lays himself on top of me, never breaking the kiss. Our tongues continue to tease and taste each other, but the kiss doesn't become overly aggressive. It's gentle and loving, as if he's trying to tell me something without words._

 _I feel his hand between my knees, and I feel him slowly trace his hands up my thighs, almost tickling me, causing goosebumps to form all over my body. He finally breaks the kiss. I see him get up and lock his office door. He comes back to the couch, but doesn't say a word. He undresses me slowly, kissing me in various places as he takes off each piece of clothing._

 _Once, I'm completely naked, laying on his couch. He undresses himself, never breaking eye contact with me. I feel the moisture form between my legs and I start to writhe on the couche. Just to tease him, I spread my legs open, leaving one leg on the couch, and placing the other one on the floor, and I start to touch myself. He stops what he's doing and just watches me. I put my hands in my folds and spread them open. I see him flare his nostrils, as he slowly continues to unbutton his shirt. I place my index finger inside of my pussy and call out his name as I pull it out and put it all the way my mouth, sucking it slowly._

 _Once I lick it clean, I please two fingers inside myself and start to pump them in and out as I throw my head back and moan in pleasure. I feel him lay on top of me and gently remove my hands, before he licks my fingers._

 _No words are spoken as he starts to kiss me again, slowly. He kisses my mouth, leaving trails all they way down to my neck and shoulders. He catches a nipple in his mouth and he sucks on it hard, making me yell out in surprise._

 _He spreads my legs wider and slowly sinks into me. I close my eyes at the sheer pleasure of our union._

 _"Open your eyes and look at me," he says, and I obey. The thrusts are slow, measured, gentle. He bites down on my neck as he continues to pleasure me with his body, pouring every ounce of emotion into his lovemaking._

 _"I'm never letting you go, Ana. I love you so much, baby," he says and I startle for a second. He's never said those words to me before. Is he saying them in the heat of the moment? I know he's not the minute I look back into his eyes. The look of love that I've seen from him before his there. I just didn't know what it was before today. He continues the slow thrusts, claiming me with his body and his eyes. I start to thrust my hips, matching him thrust for thrust._

 _"I don't want you to let me go, Christian," I say. No other words are spoken as the slow love making continues. I soon start to feel my body climbing higher and higher, and soon I shatter, calling out his name as I spasm underneath him._

 _"I love you too, Christian," I say as my orgasm ebbs. When he hears those words of love, he loses all control and starts to unravel on top of me. We lay there on the couch, him stuck to me with our sweat, and just hold each other. I put my fingers in his hair and start to massage his scalp._

 _"I love you," I say again. "So much."_

 _He looks up at me and smiles._

 _"I love you too. I think I did almost from the beginning," he says as he kisses my nose. "No more talk about breaking up. You know that was never going to happen."_

 _I throw my head back and laugh._

 _"I know. I'm sorry."_

 _"What happened. What brought this on?"_

 _I tell him what I overheard in the bathroom and I see his eyes darken. We stay in his office for hours, talking and I came to the conclusion that nobody else's opinion mattered in our relationship. We loved each other and that was all that mattered. He then threatened to buy SIP and fire everyone who even looked at me wrong, but I made him promise not to do that and not to interfere in my career._

 _"Move in with me," he said out of the blue._

 _"What!"_

 _"Move in with me. We're a couple. We love each other and we've already agreed that we're never letting each other go. Move in with me."_

 _"Yes!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him._

Moving in together was just seamless. We fit together like we'd been together for decades instead of just weeks. It was just the beginning of our love story. Things were just getting good.

As the weeks went by, we adjusted to life together. Our families accepted and loved us together as a couple. We traveled, and he took me to Paris for our first Valentines Day together, my first trip outside of the United States.

The only blot on our bubble of bliss was Carla, whom I was still avoiding. After several phone calls from her in one week, all of which I ignored, I decided that in order for me to have any type of closure, I would have to speak to her. She was shocked almost speechless when I finally answered one of her many phone calls. She quickly agreed to come to Escala and meet with me. I didn't want to bring her into our home, my new home, but I was so afraid of the paps taking pictures of me, that I invited her to Escala. I asked Christian to be in the apartment while we talked.

FLASHBACK – CONVERSATION WITH CARLA

 _I sat her down in the library and looked at her as I waited for her to speak. She looked older, and a bit haggard. She had a few crows feet around her eyes, but other than that, she looked just like me. We had the same eye color, hair color and skin coloring. She's eyeing me too. Taking me all in._

 _"You're so grown up and beautiful, Anastasia," she says tearfully. I force myself not to roll my eyes._

 _"That's what usually happens in ten years, mother. People tend to grow up a lot between the ages of twelve and twenty two. I'm sorry you missed it," I say. I waited for her to chastise me for my smart mouth, like she used to do, but she doesn't._

 _"I deserved that, Ana. I'm not here to make excuses for absence for the past decade. I have no excuse. I'm so sorry I left you, Ana," she begins._

 _"Abandoned me, mother. You abandoned me. Let's use the right verbs."_

 _"I did abandon you and I have no excuse for that. You know, I was so excited when I got pregnant with you. Your father and I were so young, but we were so much in love and so excited about you," she says with a wistful smile on her face. "I had such an easy pregnancy. I was so happy and everyone would comment on how I was just glowing. I loved you so much and you weren't even born yet. Then I have you and your father dies in a tragic accident the next day. I was twenty years old, a widow and a single parent all at once. I didn't know what to do. My parents were gone, and I had no other family. I quickly met Ray, and he fell in love with both of us. I needed a father for you and I needed to find a way to survive. I had a high school diploma and no skills. Ray was in the army and he said he would support us. Things were fine for years, but slowly I realized I was suffocating, drowning in my own misery. I didn't know it then, but I've since had some therapy, and I realized that I never grieved your father's death. I never allowed myself time to process it. I lost him and I just jumped right into another relationship. I also realized that I never loved Ray, not the way a woman should love her husband. I was with him because I needed stability for you. I wasn't looking to cheat on him. When I met Stephen, there was a strong attraction, and I let myself fall into that. I thought he was exciting and fun. I became angry at Ray because all he wanted to do was stay home, go fishing or go to the shooting range. I wanted excitement. I was still in my thirties, and I wanted to live closer to the city, go out, live the life I didn't get to live because I got married so young. Stephen offered me that, and I took it. I convinced myself you were better off with Ray. You two were always so close. I told myself that you didn't need me. I was selfish and cruel. I was a horrible mother to you, Ana. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking."_

 _"I can't even to think about forgiving you right now, Carla. How could you possibly think that your twelve year old daughter didn't need you? I needed you. I needed you so much. Ray is wonderful, and the best father that I could have ever asked for, but I needed my mother. I needed a woman's guidance. How could you convince yourself that I could go through puberty without my mother? I hate that you cheated on Ray. I could have dealt with a divorce between you and my dad, but you divorced me too."_

 _"I was selfish and stupid, Ana. I can't explain it. I live with the guilt and the regret every single day. I've missed so much, but despite my absence you've turned out to be beautiful on the inside and out."_

 _"That's thanks to Ray, not you," I say._

 _"I know," she says with tears running down her face._

 _"What happened between you and your husband?" I ask._

 _"Ex husband. The marriage was always doomed. We got together by cheating and lying. The excitement wore off and he never understood how I could miss you and want to reach out to you."_

 _I say nothing to that. What can I say?_

 _We spent the next few hours talking about what she's been up to. I yelled at her, cursed her for leaving and she just took it all. In the years since she left, she actually went to nursing school and worked at Northwest Memorial. She lived just outside the city. She gave me her address and said that she hoped to hear from me again soon. I didn't make any promises, but she said she was not giving up on us._

 _As soon as she left, Christian found me and held me for hours while I cried. I fell even more deeply in love with him that day. He was so soothing and understanding, and set up an appointment for me with Dr. Flynn._

 _After about two months as Flynn's patient, and talking to Christian about my issues, I reached out to Carla. We had lunch and slowly started to talk and form a relationship. We even saw Flynn together so we can discuss our issues with a neutral third party. I felt that I was so happy in my life, my job, my man, that I would extend an olive branch. My relationship with Carla was the only dark spot in my life, and if I wanted to be completely in the light, I would need to find some sort of peace with my mother._

 _Christian and I were engaged just six months after we met. We had just come back from a weekend in Aspen. When we walked inside the apartment, it was decorated just like the GEH Christmas party at the Fairmont six months before. I was speechless because it was only June._

 _Nothing was said as Santa, Baby starts to play. We dance around the living room just like we did during our first dance. When the song ends, he points towards the ceiling and shows me the mistletoe. Instead of the passionate kiss we shared that first night, he only gives me a slight peck on the lips before he drops to one knee. I gasp and put both hands to my mouth when I realize what he's doing._

 _"Anastasia Rose Steele, from the first moment I saw you dancing by yourself, you have captured my heart. You have shown me what it is to live, to love, to share a home and a life with someone. You are the one that I wanted to find. Only you, y_ _ou're the only thing I'll see forever. In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do. Will you do me the honor of being my," before he can say the word wife, I interrupt him._

 _"Yes! Hell yes! I will be your wife," I yell. He stands up, slips on the ten carrot emerald cut diamond engagement ring on my finger, lifts me and spins me around the room. Santa, Baby plays again and we dance to celebrate our engagement. I spend the rest of night drinking champagne and making love._

 _We were married two months later in an intimate ceremony on his parent's estate in front of all our friends and loved ones. Our favorite photographer was there to capture every moment, and to gloat about how right he was._

PRESENT DAY

"Do you think he'll arrive on Christmas day?" I ask Christian as he lays his hand on my naked stomach.

"I hope so. Christmas is our special holiday and this would be the best gift for the both of us," he says, kissing my stomach.

"I agree, though I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with our blended family. This will be Kate and Elliot's first year as a married couple, and Jose and Benji just adopted their daughter. Ray finally has a girlfriend. The only single person is Carla, which is ironic," I laugh.

"I'm so proud of you for making peace with your mother, baby," he says, kissing my shoulder.

"You were right. This is more for me than her. I feel so free. I have everything I could ever want. A loving husband, great career, a baby on the way, a wonderful extended family. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Thank goodness Jose got hired by GEH," I joke.

"Yes, thank goodness. Now there is one thing I want that I haven't gotten yet," he says as he gets up, stark naked.

"Oh, what would that be, Mr. Grey?" I ask.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Grey?" He asks as Santa, Baby start to play.

THE END

 **I hope I did this story justice. It was just supposed to be a 7 or 8 thousand word one shot that quickly got a mind of its own. It just grew into something I hadn't even planned. Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Now that this story is complete, I can go back to my first baby, Until You. Expect an update on that story soon.**

 **Laters, baby.**

 **P.S. I have half a mind to go back and rewrite the entire thing from CG's point of view!**


	5. Chapter 5

All credit to ELJ. I own nothing.

Here is the first installation of CPOV. Though the dialogue is similar, it's not identical. Since this is CPOV, his memory won't be identical to Ana's. I hope you all enjoy this version as much as the origina.

Chapter 5

12/25

CPOV

I look down and see the angelic face of my new born son in my arms. His eyes are closed and his lips are a plump pink. I touch the fine red hair on his little head before I put his hat on. I slowly walk over to the bassinette in Ana's hospital bed, and lay down my sleeping boy.

Our son was due on Christmas Day, and he's proven to be just as punctual as his father. Ana's water broke yesterday morning, and after twenty four hours of labor, she was only dilated 2 centimeters. The doctors felt that it was best to have a c-section before the baby or Ana went into distress. They were also concerned about her elevated blood pressure, so I, along with Grace, Kate, Jose, Ray and Carla, convinced her to have the surgery.

Within an hour, Theodore Raymond Grey was born. He's my spitting image, with the exception of his mother's eyes.

God, what an amazing life I now have. I was the luckiest son of a bitch to have met Ana that night three years ago. If not for that party, I don't know how else our paths could have crossed, but I'm convinced that we would have met because we are destined to be together.

The past three years have been pure bliss. Besides some issues she had with security and my wealth, our relationship has bee seamless. I never believed in soulmates before, but I now know that I'm one of the lucky few on earth who have found their other half.

I pull up a chair by Ana's hospital bed and watch her sleep. I know she was in pain earlier, and she's exhausted from the labor and our visiting family members. I grab one of her hands and hold it to my face before kissing her palm.

I think back to that day we met 3 years ago.

12/23 – 3 years prior at the GEH Christmas party

"Five years, my boy!" Grandpa Theo says as he slaps my shoulder. This is the fifth annual GEH Christmas party and we are doing it big this year with a celebration at the Fairmont. I got a stretch limo so the entire family can ride together. Unfortunately, Ros can't make it because her partner just went into labor, but the entire Grey family can make it this year. Usually the party is in the cafeteria at the GEH building, but since this is a milestone year, I decided to go big.

"We're all so proud of you, honey," mom says, and I see dad nod in agreement.

"Good thing you guys decided to invest," I joke, but I'm so grateful that my parents, grandparents and even bonehead brother decided to invest into GEH when I presented them the business plan.

"You have the business thing down, son. Now you need a personal life too," grandpa says, and I see mom and dad nod in agreement. I don't give them an answer and pretend to look out the window. The truth of the matter is, other than the random one night stand, I've spent all of my time building the company. I don't have the time or the desire to have a woman in my life.

Elliot has a girlfriend every other week, and that brings him nothing but trouble. I guess that's mostly his doing though. He just can't seem to stay with one woman for long, but my issue is that I'm already married. I'm married to GEH.

"Listen to your grandfather, Christian. You work too much. GEH is already successful and you've hired the best executives. It's time you start enjoying all of your hard work. Find a girl, son," dad says.

"Or find a bunch of girls, C," Elliot says with a wink, and everyone in the limo sighs in frustration. I shake my head. Elliot the philanderer, I muse. Someday some woman is going to have him by the balls.

"This family hasn't had a wedding in a while," grandma says. I'm not even going to respond to that. Wedding? Yeah, right.

We soon arrive at the Fairmont and enter the lobby, and walk towards the grand ballroom that we rented. We went all out this year with a band, open bar, appetizers and a full meal. When we enter, I see that the staff has set up the North Pole theme and everyone is dressed as elves.

"This place is so cute," Mia announces eagerly. "We should have all dressed up as elves too. Christian, you should have dressed up as Santa." Like that shit was ever going to happen.

I look around and see that employees have already started to arrive. I stand there and gaze around the room, taking it all in when I notice a movement in the back of the room. It happened so quickly, but it looks like someone was looking from behind the curtain. Strange. For some reason, I have the urge to go back there and see what's going on.

"Let's go get a drink, C," Elliot says as he grabs my arm and pulls me away from where I was standing. They're passing around champagne, but I guess Elliot wants something stronger. Instead of going to the bar, I just ask one of the waiters to bring us each a scotch.

The entire family continues to stand at the entrance of the ballroom so that we can greet the guests as they arrive. Soon the ballroom is filled, and the band has started to play Joy to The World. Mia convinces Elliot to dance with her and I order me another Scotch.

I look around the room and see a petite woman dressed in what I think a Mrs. Claus outfit, complete with the white wig. Her back is turned towards me, but I see she has a drink in her hand. She's not shy about eating either because everything a server walks by with an appetizer tray she helps herself. I still can't see her face. At best, I got a small glimpse of her profile. She's quite petite, but she has no stilettos and her Mrs. Claus dress is quite short. Are those fishnet stockings? What kind of Mrs. Claus is she? I can't seem to look away. I don't see her interact with anyone at all. She doesn't talk to anyone, but only eats and drinks.

The band starts to Play Hark and to my shock, Mrs. Claus starts to dance by herself, right there at the bar. At first, her back is still towards me and I watch as she shakes her little ass. I almost get up and go dance behind her, but I'm enjoying the show too much.

"Do you see Mrs. Claus over there, C? I think I'm going to take her home tonight," Elliot says. When the hell did he get back to the table? No way in hell is that going to happen.

"Don't mess with my staff, Elliot. I don't need a sexual harassment suit on my hands," I say. I don't know if she's an employee. I'm guessing she's not since she doesn't seem to know anyone else here, but Elliot doesn't know that.

The song continues, and Mrs. Claus finally turns around towards me and I get the first look of her face. She's wearing little round glasses, but that doesn't detract from her clear, porcelain skin and absolute beautiful face. I almost drop the glass out of my hand because I've never seen a more perfect human being in my life. I assess her body, and she's a tiny little thing, with long legs and a slender little body. She continues to dance and swing her hips from side to side, and I notice she's also mouthing the words of the song, between sips and bites of food of course.

I take a sip of my drink as I assess her from head to toe. She's just perfect. What I wouldn't give to be closer so I can see the color of her eyes and hair.

"Go ask her to dance, Christian," grandpa says. I didn't even realize he was there.

"Ask who to dance?" I decide to play dumb.

"That pretty girl over there. The one you can't stop looking at," he says pointing to her.

"You know I never dance at these things, unless it's with mom, Mia or grandma," I say. I never look away from Mrs. Claus. I just can't stop watching her. She takes a small break from dancing and I watch her down her drink in one last gulp, order another, and grab a bunch more appetizers. She still has not talked to anyone. Who is this woman?

Joy to The World starts to play and she starts dancing and singing to herself again. This time, she's facing towards me and I look at her face again. From here, she looks to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I wonder if that would hold up up close? Is her face covered in makeup? No. This woman is a natural beauty.

She starts to swing her hips from side to side again, before she turns towards the bar and I'm greeted by her backside. My eyes are glued to her ass as she shakes it while tapping one foot to the beat of the music. What I wouldn't give to spank her little ass for daring to tempt me right here at my own party.

"I'll be right back, son," grandpa says as he gets up and starts walking towards the bar. I barely pay him any attention when I have my own show to watch.

He reaches her just as Let it Snow starts to play. What the hell is he doing? He taps her on the shoulder and see him bow. She says something back and curtsies just before he takes her into his arms and they start dancing. Grandpa has always been gregarious, and the life of the party. I watch as he leads her around the room. For a man in his seventies, he is light on his feet and has some rhythm. Mrs. Claus certainly does too because she's able to keep up with him step for step.

They are getting closer to me and I get more glimpses of her face. She's even more beautiful than I imagined. It doesn't look like she's wearing any makeup. Her face is flawless, and her skin appears to be smooth as silk. I wonder if the skin under that dress is just as smooth. I throw back the rest of my drink as they continue to dance right in front of me. I wonder how much more time I have to give grandpa before I can cut in. The closer she gets to me, the more I want to touch her.

The song ends and Santa, Baby starts to play. I see grandpa stop and grab his back. Other than a mild heart issue, grandpa is in perfect health. He has no issues with his back whatsoever. What is he up to? I watch as they have some dialogue, and I stand up. I need to get closer so I can hear what they're saying.

"Christian," grandpa says to me as I walk over to them. My eyes are glued on Mrs. Claus' ass as I walk over there. "Would you mind cutting in? I need a few minutes," grandpa says as he clutches his back, but I see a hint of a smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes. Just then, Mrs. Claus turns around and almost collides with him. I hear her gasp and see her eyes widen in shock. I stand right in front of her, invading her space and I get a whiff of vanilla. I close my eyes and slowly inhale her scent.

"Oh, that's ok mister. I can go back to dancing by myself," she says. I don't think so, Mrs. Claus. You're mine now, I think to myself.

"None of this mister stuff. I'm Theo Trevelyan," he says.

"Anastasia Rose Steele," she says back with the sweetest blush across her face. She looks up at me briefly, and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. She bites her bottom lip and I want to pull it out from between her teeth and bite it myself. I continue to stare at her, willing for her to look at me again.

"Hurry up, Christian. This is her favorite song," grandpa says. Before Anastasia Rose Steele can run off, I pull her into my arms.

"Well, let's dance, Ms. Steele," I say as Santa, Baby starts to play. I sense her hesitance and I pull her closer towards my body. She looks back at me and our eyes meet. We continue to lock eyes as I lead her around the room. There isn't an inch of space between us and I feel her pert breasts on my chest. During the entire song we never break eye contact. I look into her eyes and she stares into mine, lost in each other. I don't even hear the words of the song, I just feel her body against mine and inhale her sweet scent. What I wouldn't give to grab her by her little ass and pull her hard against my growing erection.

The song ends, and we just stand there, gazing in each other's eyes. That blush is still on her cheeks, giving her a special glow. She then takes her hands and attempt to fix my crazy, unkempt hair. My heart starts to race at the feel of her hands on me. She realizes what's she's done and quickly removes her hand from my hair and places them on my chest. I inhale sharply, as a wave of desire hits me. Before I can ask her for another dance, she pulls herself out of my arms and walks away from me. I stand there and watch as she goes and sits down at the bar.

I look around the room and everyone is looking at me. Elliot has her eyebrows raised and grandpa winks at me and gives me thumbs up. I turn away from them and follow little Ms. Steele over to the bar, and take the seat next to her.

"Why'd you walk away?" I ask.

"The song was over," she says without even looking at me. Well that won't do.

"Is that so? But you've been dancing all night. First by yourself, then my grandfather and me. Why did you run away from me?" Is it because you felt the attraction as strongly as I did? Did it scare you too?

"I didn't run away. I got thirsty and came for a drink. Besides, your grandpa forced you to dance with me. The song is over, and you don't need to feel obligated anymore," she says to me. What a smart ass.

"You need to understand one thing about me," I say. She starts to drink her water, not even giving me the time of day. "Look at me," I say sternly. She turns towards me and raises her eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. "I don't do anything I don't want to do." And I want to get you back in my arms, I think to myself.

"I bet you don't," she says under her breath. I don't think I was expected to hear that and chuckle to myself.

"You're right. I don't."

"Well I don't imagine someone in your positions lets others tell him what to do."

"What position would that be?"

"Aren't you Christian Grey? Founder of GEH and master of the universe?" She challenges, looking me directly in the eyes now.

"Yes, I am, Anastasia Rose Steele," I say and continue to ask her if she crashed my party.

The mystery of how she got to be here is solved when she says she's best friends with the photographer. I remember the photographer. He took pictures of me for the WSU article and he's as gay as an Easter basket, so I don't have to worry about him being more than just her friend.

"Well in that case, I think you owe me another dance. You've eaten lots of my food, drank lots of my alcohol. I think it's only fair that you dance with me," I say, and just for good measure, I give her my most charming smile.

"Are you stalking me? Out of everyone here, how is it that you know how much I've eaten and drank?"

Now she's given me the opening I need.

"Maybe because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I could do nothing but stare at you all night," I say without breaking the eye contact. I see her blush and look away.

"You have a Mrs. Claus fetish?"

"Only when she looks, smells and feels like you," I say as I stand up and pull her from her seat. Thankfully the band decides a slow song as Silent Night starts to play. I pull her into my arms and look down into her eyes. Our eyes remain locked at we continue to dance closely together, with our hips aligned. We move together in perfect rhythm. I long for her to touch me again. To put her hands either in my hair or on my chest, but she doesn't. We just continue to stare at each other as we dance. After a while, I put her my head in the crook of her neck and inhale her smell. I try to pull her closer into my body, but she's already pressed completely into me.

The song ends, but we continue to just dance to our own music for a few seconds. I see her look around and come out of her trance. She seems embarrassed when she realized everyone is looking at us. The last thing I feel is embarrassment. I want everyone to know that she's with me. She looks like a deer in the headlights right before she turns around and walks away from me. This time instead of the bar, she goes and hides behind the curtains.

I know this damn woman didn't just run from me again. Most women go out of their way to get my attention, and this one just keeps running away. I watch as her friend runs behind her, and wonder how the hell that conversation will go. I'll give her two minutes to come out before I go get her.

 **"** That hot little number you were dancing with is the one I told you I wanted to take home tonight, C. You cock blocked me," Elliot says.

"Don't talk about her like that," I warn him. He just smiles, nods his head and walks away.

"Why are you still standing here, Christian? Go get that girl," grandpa says. "Don't make all my hard work go to waste."

Just as I'm about to respond, I see the photographer come from behind the curtain. He looks around the room until he sees me, and starts to walk towards me.

"She plans on hiding back there all night, and is stubborn enough to do it. If you want her, you better go get her," he says and walks away before I have time to respond. What's with everyone running from me tonight?

"Isn't that her friend? You better listen to that young man. If you saw what I saw while you two were dancing, you wouldn't still be standing here. Get your ass back there now," grandpa says. He was going to say more, but grandma called him over and he went running. I smile knowing that all the married men in my family were run by their wives.

I decide to take my grandfather's advice and go find my little runaway.

"It's about time, Jose," I hear as I step behind the curtain. She's sitting in a chair with her back toward me. "Did you bring me some food too? I guess I am a little hungry." Are you kidding me? How can she possibly be hungry after all the appetizers I saw her put away? I actually love that she eats. The few dates actually had, the women would barely eat anything. I love the idea of her having such a big appetite. I'd love to take her home and feed her.

Are you going to hide here all night?" I ask as I start walk towards her. I almost miss a step when I see her before me. She took the wig and glasses off and she has beautiful, long brown locks that fall to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes take me in and I hear myself say wow at how beautiful she is.

"I'm not hiding."

"It's the second time tonight you ran from me."

"The song ended. That's usually what happens after a song end," the little sassy spitfire says to me.

"You have a smart mouth, do you know that?"

"So, I've been told," she says.

"Come," I say as I grab her hand. I'm tired of you running from me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You said you were hungry. I'm a sucker for a girl with a good appetite so I'm going to feed you," I say and have to practically drag her through the ballroom to the table. When we arrive, no one is surprised to see Anastasia there. I learn that she graduated from WSU last May and works for SIP as an editor's assistant.

As dinner is served to our table, I watch as Ana eats prime rib, mashed potatoes, vegetables and about three rolls. I don't think I've ever seen a little itty bitty person eat so much. I had the urge to start feeding her from my plate, but thought better of it. She might bite one of my fingers off. Even Elliot mentions her eating, and that little blush came back.

I'm surprised to learn that that shrew who had the nerve to interview me for the WSU article, and asked me if I was gay is actually her best friend. If only I had made the graduation a few months ago, I would have met her then. This beautiful woman could have been in my life months ago.

"What are your plans for the holidays, Ms. Steele?" I ask. She turns to answer me and our eyes lock. Everyone and everything else fades away as we continue to stare in each other's eyes. I break eye contact only to stare at her full, pink lips. What I wouldn't give to taste those lips, and such on that tongue of hers. I'm brought back to the here and now when Elliot clears his throat.

"Uh, oh. My plans for Christmas," Ana says. Ms. Steele is from Montesano and plans on spending Christmas there with her dad. She makes no mention of her mother and my interest is piqued. I need a background check ASAP.

We talk more about the Grey family Christmas traditions. The photographer comes over and wants to take some family photos. Before he starts, I notice that he and Anastasia are having some sort of argument with their eyes. I almost laugh because she's looking at him like she's going to kill him, and he's just laughing at her.

Ana starts to get up when she hears about the family photos, but we make her sit back down and take pictures. I plan on hiring this photographer for every GEH event when he takes some pictures of me and Ana.

After the pictures are taken, dessert is brought to our table and this little lady eats a huge slice of cake and tiramisu. I get an instant hard on when she closes her eyes and moans over the tiramisu. Grandpa catches my eyes and wiggles his eyebrows at me. When she opens her eyes, our eyes lock again and she freezes. Her fork is full of tiramisu and is stopped halfway to her mouth. I take it and put it in my own mouth, and moan as I look at her. This brought the blush back and in that moment, I know that she wants me.

I'm irritated when I have to leave and give a damn speech, as well as give away the prized for the raffle. I see her walk out of the ballroom and for a few minutes I don't know where she is. I know her friend is still here, but did she just leave? I know her name so it won't take me long to find her, but I'm irritated that she just left me again.

I feel immediate relief when I see her come back into the ballroom. She starts to walk back towards that damn curtain, cut I catch her hand right before she gets there. I pull her into my arms at First Noel starts to play. Just like before, I hold her close and we dance in perfect sync.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," I tell her and she blushes.

She doesn't believe me, but I remind her that I've been watching her all night. We exchange some more banter, and I tell her that if we had met sooner, she'd be my date tonight. It's true. I just feel this pull towards this woman. I know I would have noticed her six months ago at the graduation. I would have talked to her, maybe asked her out for coffee. I know coffee wouldn't have been enough. I would have wanted more. We didn't meet six months ago, but fate brought her here to me tonight, and I'm not going to waste the opportunity.

I gaze into her eyes again and lower my head. I press my lips to hers and she opens her mouth. Our tongues touch and I taste her for the first time. The kiss continues, and I do everything in my power to keep the kiss gentle when in reality I want to be anything but gentle. I pull her closer towards me and I put my hands in her hair, pulling her as close as possible, deepening the kiss. I feel myself harden and I press my erection into her stomach. She breaks the kiss, and we both stand there gasping for air. She looks around, and I see that blush again, right as she turns around and walks away from me again.

I take a minute to control my breathing and to bring my body back under control. I start to walk back to get her just as I see her friend peeking from behind the curtain.

"Stop running from me," I say to her.

"I didn't run away," she says. I ask her friend to excuse us and want to laugh as I see him scurry away.

"Come home with me," I say, as I grab both her hands.

"I'm not that type of girl."

"I just want to get to know you. I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I have lots of food and drinks at my place," I say. It's true though I would want nothing more than to undress her and take her to bed. She's the sexiest and most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but most of all, I just don't want the night to end. I just want her with me.

After some back and forth she agrees. Before she can change her mind, I lead her out of there and into the car that Taylor has waiting. I'm in such a hurry to get her out of here that I don't even talk about how she came here with no jacket. Now is not the time for a lecture on how she needs to take better care of herself.

I hold her hand the entire car ride, but no words are exchanged. Once we finally make inside the Escala elevator, the electricity and sexual tension is exacerbated. It takes all of my willpower not to fuck her in this elevator.

I pull out a fruit platter and some with wine. I'm relieved when that seems to be enough. I don't have anything already prepared and I'm completely useless in the kitchen. We eat fruit, and I notice that pineapple is her favorite. Since I know she'll be spending lots of time here, I'll be sure to put it on the shopping list for Mrs. Jones.

I can't be away from her for another second. I put on some romantic music, and I say a silent prayer of thanks for Mia for putting all of these sappy songs on my sound system. Adele starts crooning about love and I pull her into my body and caress her back with my hands. I see her close her eyes and lay her head on my chest.

I turn her around and put her back to my chest just as Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me starts to play. I have my arounds round her and I press my erection into her ass. She turns around and I have to kiss her. I can't wait another second, and capture her lips with mine. I kiss her slowly, deeply, allowing myself to taste her. She puts her hands in my hair again and I hear her moan into my mouth. I kiss her neck and work my way up to her face and eyes. I capture her mouth with mine again as we continue to kiss.

I'm breathing hard as we break the kiss. She looks up at me and gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I brush the hair back from her face as we continue to dance.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I haven't been able to look at you since I first saw you dancing by yourself at the bar," I say to her. I kiss her again, and lift her off the ground, and spin her about the room. I set her down, take her hand and lead her to my bedroom. I didn't invite her here with the intentions of sleeping with her, but I've never wanted anyone as much as I want this woman, and I know she wants me too.

"This is my bedroom. Do you want to come inside? If you say yes, I'm going to undress you, kiss every inch of your body and make love to you," I say. Please say yes, I think to myself.

She nods.

"Yes? Say it. I need to hear you say yes," I say to her.

"Yes." Yes!

I quickly open the door and we step inside. I take her lips again briefly but I need to get her naked now. In no time at all, I have the dress off, taking off her underwear and bra. I touch her breasts and her back. Her skin is as soft as silk, and just how I envisioned all night. She returns the favor and undresses me, touching me all over my body in the process. I get goosebumps at her touch. What this little itty bitty woman does to me.

She gently grabs my hard dick, wiping the pre-cum with her fingertips. She licks it while giving me a shy smile, and I almost combust at the site.

"I'll die if I don't have you soon," I say to her.

"So, have me."

I take her and lead her to the bed, laying her on her back. We kiss again for what seems like hours. I feel her hands all over my body, moaning and calling out my name. I kiss her neck and grab a nipple in my mouth. I bite and nip it and she moans. I kiss my way down he body. I kiss her naval, all the way down her legs and work my way back up. I stop at the apex of her thighs and spread her legs open. I see her wet, slick pussy laid out in front of me and my mouth practically waters. I slide two fingers inside of her wet flesh and she arches her back, as I rub her clit with my finger. I quickly remove my hand and put my head between her legs. I take in her scent and I slowly start to lick her pussy. I tease her clit with my tongue, and bite it gently. I need more so I stick my tongue all the way up her pussy and start to fuck her with my tongue. I can count on one hand how many women I've gone down on, but this is the first woman where I've put my tongue inside a pussy, and she tastes so good. I increase my pace once she starts tugging on my hair. Soon she comes in my mouth and I lick her clean.

I quickly grab a condom and before I know it, I've sheathed myself completely inside her tight wet pussy. I know I won't last long, so I start at a punishing pace. I pound into her pussy, giving her hard thrust after hard thrust. She wraps her legs around my waist and I feel her grab my ass. I kiss her again, sticking my tongue in her mouth, letting her taste herself. I give her a few more hard thrusts and before I know it, I've exploded inside of her, calling out her name. I feel her tighten around me as she has her own orgasm. I shudder on top of her and pull out.

I pull her on top of me and hold her close, kissing the top of her head. She rolls off of me and we both lay on our sides, staring into each other's eyes. I take her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers.

"You're so beautiful, and so soft," I say to her. And you're so mine but I don't say that, fearing I might scare her away. I'll wait until tomorrow to tell her she's mine. Now that I've had her, I'm not letting her go.

"Wait right here," I tell her as I run out of the bedroom to get the rest of the fruit platter. This time I pour us a glass of Cristal and put a raspberry in each flute. I think Mia told me she saw some shit like that on Pinterest.

I go back in and we eat, drink champagne, touch each other, and kiss.

"Stay the night with me," I say.

"It's Christmas Eve and we both have obligations," she says. True but I want her to stay tonight and come back after we do our duties and spend Christmas with our families. I'd ask her to come with me to the Greys, but I know her dad is expecting her.

Before I can tell her any of this, her phone rings. Thankfully she tells me the caller is her mother, and I don't make a scene with my jealousy. That's another new feeling. I've never felt jealous of a woman before tonight.

"Maybe you should answer," I say to her when she tells me she's estranged from her mother.

"No," she says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I look in her eyes and I see some hurt there, but she shuts me down. She climbs on top of me and all thoughts but her leave my mind. We spend the next several hours exploring each other. I eat her pussy so much, I don't think I'll ever get her taste out of my mouth.

When she took my dick in her mouth for the first time, she took me all the way to the back of her throat. Her mouth was so hot, and wet and she sucked me so deeply that I came down her throat in just two minutes. Afterwards, I just laid there for several minutes while I recovered. When I looked at her, she was looking at me shyly and asked me if it was ok. I could do nothing but snort.

I sat up and grabbed her and put her across my knee.

"You're such a dirty little girl, Ms. Steele. You did such nasty things with your mouth, that you made me lose all control. You need to be punished for that. I'm going to spank you for making me come so quickly," I say to her.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she says as she plays along.

"I did not give you permission to speak. You just earned three more hits. Put your head down. You may count. I will smack each cheek 3 times," say to her.

I start by rubbing each cheek. Just like the rest of her skin, her ass is smooth as silk. I kiss each check about three times before I can pull away for the spanking.

I kiss and rub between hits. I get hard again immediately when that sweet, round ass turned a light shade of red. She moaned every time I hit her, and she kept biting that damn bottom lip. I stuck a finger inside her pussy and found her to be drenched.

"Get on your knees," I says, and she obeys. I've always had the fantasy of dominating a woman in the bedroom, but I've never done it, but she seems to be so responsive. This is something we are going to explore in the future together.

I quickly grab another condom and put it on. I grab her hips and slam into her hard. We both moan in pleasure. I don't make love to her this time. I fuck her, and I fuck her hard. I grabbed her hair, wrapped it around my hand and pulled it as I continued to pound into her from the back. She calls out my name and I smack her on both ass cheeks with my free hand, turning them a deep red this time. My dick gets harder and I continue to punish her with my dick. I feel her pussy squeeze my dick and I see her orgasm ooze out of her already wet cunt.

I pound into her for several more minutes before I find my own release, and we both collapse on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask, nervous that I might have been too rough with her.

"I'm great. That was amazing," she says, and I breath a sigh of relief. I turn her around to face me and I kiss her cute little nose. I look down at her and I run my finger tips across her breasts. She smiles at me and I feel like time has just stopped.

"You're so beautiful," I say again and intertwine our fingers together. I pull her closer and we intertwine our legs under the covers. We spend the next few minutes just staring at each other, stealing little kisses between gazes.

I don't know how we found the strength, but we make love again two more times before we fell asleep wrapped around each other.

When I wake up again, it's 9 am and daylight. I never sleep past six, so I'm surprised and a bit disoriented. To my disappointment, the bed is empty and cold. I look around the room, and she's nowhere to be found, but I see discarded condoms everywhere and I smile remembering our passion filled night.

She's not in the bathroom, then I remember her huge appetite. She's probably in the kitchen eating. I run out there completely naked in my haste to find her.

"Ana!" I yell as I walk into the living room, only to find it empty.

"Shit!" I say to myself. I can't believe this damn woman walked out on me again. "God damn it!"

 **I combined the first two chapters. I hope you enjoyed CPOV. I can technical leave it here since you already know how it ends, but let me know if you want more. Thank you all for your response to this story. To everyone who celebrates, Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The final installment

Christian

PRESENT DAY

Ana's stirring breaks me out of my reverie. I see clear blue eyes looking at me, and my heart nearly stops when I see my beautiful wife smile at me. I kiss her hand again before putting It to my face.

"What are you doing?" She asks. She looks around and when her eyes land on our sleeping, she smiles again.

"Watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep," I say.

"Sound creepy," she teases. "Why don't you come lay next to me?"

"You just had surgery and I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Come on. You're paying for this expensive hospital suite. We mind as well make use of this big bed," she says.

"We're paying for the suite. Stop saying me. Everything is ours," I say to her. The wealth has been our biggest issue. Even after all these years, she still sometimes refers to everything as mine. In the beginning every gift I would give her would turn into a fight, and I'd have to turn dominant and fuck her into submission. Not that I'm complaining. Then we got engaged and the media was speculating on the prenup. When I told her there would not be one, she insisted on signing something to show me and the world that she's not after my money. That was the angriest I've ever been at her. When she said that to me, I had to leave the penthouse for a about an hour to prevent myself from saying something I'd regret.

When I came back we got into a screaming fight. I told her I didn't give a fuck what the rest of the world thought, and I was offended that she would think that I would need her to reassure me that she didn't need my money. She got in my face and screamed back saying she wanted to shut everyone up because for months she's been called a gold digger by everyone.

I took her in my arms, told her I loved her and that if she left me she could take everything because nothing else would matter. She told me I was stupid, and she would never leave me, so I ripped off her clothes, handcuffed her to my office desk and used the flogger on her until her ass turned red. I then turned her over and fucked her hard from behind until we both collapsed from exhaustion.

I told her that I would not start our marriage, preparing for it to fail. After that, she agreed to no prenup, but made it clear that if I ever wanted out of the marriage, she would not fight me for anything. We ended the fight when I told her that I was never going to let her go, so a pre-nup is a non-issue.

"What are you thinking about," she asks after I laid down next to her. I want to pull her into my arms, but I'm reluctant to because of her bandage.

"About us. When we first met and that prenup debacle," I say with a chuckle. " I remember waking up after our first night together to find you gone."

"Well you tracked me down and brought me back to Seattle. It was worth it just for that spanking you gave me," she says, and I feel my dick start to harden. It's going to be a long six weeks.

 **12/24 – 3 years prior**.

"God damn it!" I yell. I take one of the wine glasses we drank out of last night and slam it against the wall, shattering it. "Fuck!" I yell out again in total disbelief that she would run out on me after all we shared last night. Now I'm wondering if I scared her with the spanking and the rough sex. She said she enjoyed it and we fucked two more times, but why would she just leave? She doesn't strike me as the type of girl who engages in one night stands.

"Is everything ok, sir?" Taylor asks as he comes running into the great room. He sees me stark naked and his eyes bulge out of his head.

"Taylor, I need you to run the video feed starting from about 3 am. Ms. Steele was here and when I woke up she was gone," I say to him. I see he's looking everywhere but at me.

"Right away, sir," he says as he starts to walk back to the security room. I follow behind him.

"Do you have a robe, sir?" He asks. I run to my room and quickly put on some sweats before joining him to look at the security feeds. He's fast forwarding our dance last night and I ask him to press play. There's no sound, but I see us dancing together just before I lean down and kiss her. Before the kiss, we never break eye contact from each other and I feel a stirring in my chest.

"Ok, keep going," I say. I don't want him to see our intimate moments.

At 6:37 am I see her walking into the great room and look around. She picks up my suit jacket, smells it and puts it on before she gets on the elevator. For some reason, I feel a sense of comfort at the thought of her taking my jacket. In my mind, that means she wants to keep me close to her.

"Taylor, I need a background check on her ASAP. Her full name is Anastasia Rose Steele. I need her cell phone number within the hour and I need her phone tracked. I know you're off today, so you can delegate that to whoever is on duty today," I say to him.

"I'll take care of it myself before I go, sir," he says.

I head back to my room to shower, but am reluctant to remove her scent from my body but I don't think my grandparents would take kindly to me showing up for Christmas Eve smelling like sex, so I reluctantly shower and dress.

"Sir, Ms. Steele's background check is right here," Taylor says as he hands me an envelope. "I've written her phone number down on the first page. You should be able to track her phone, but it appears she's at home in her apartment for now. I took the liberty if sending Reynolds to watch over her apartment, and he's across the street now. It looks like her and her photographer friend are loading up a very sketchy looking van," Taylor says. This is why I pay him as much as I do. He knows what I need before I even have to ask.

"She's headed to Montesano for Christmas," I tell him. I look at my Rolex and curse because I have to be at my grandparent's house in an hour. I have to spend the entire day and most of tomorrow with my family. Fuck! All I want to do is go after my girl.

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll be driving myself for today. Have Reynolds come back and just monitor the cameras. You have a good time with your daughter and Gail," I say to him, dismissing him.

I quickly study the background check and notice that it's pretty unremarkable. Recent college grad, lots of student loan debt, no criminal record and the name of one ex boyfriend. I get angry just thinking about this asshole being with my girl. I look at the name and refuse to even acknowledge that this bastard exists. As far as I'm concerned, he has no name. Fucking asshole!

I've already made up my mind about what I'm going to do. I'm going to call my girl and beg her to come back tomorrow. I pack a small bag. I'm going to surprise Grace by spending the night at home tonight. After what I experienced with Ana last night, I don't want to come home to an empty apartment.

I grab my keys and jump into my R8. Thankfully the gifts were delivered to my parent's house yesterday so all I have to do is drive myself to Bellevue to my grandparents' house. On the way there, I call Ana's phone several times only to have it ring and go to voicemail. She's going to be in for quite the spanking when I get her back to Seattle.

Christmas Eve in Bellevue is the same as every year. Mom, Mia and grandma cook an elaborate meal. Elliot attempts to help them cook but he annoys them so much that they chase him out of kitchen every year. Then he proceeds to get drunk with me, dad and grandpa. The only difference is this year, I don't get drunk. I want to be sober when I finally talk to my girl.

"Hey, Christian," Elliot says. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" I freeze, and everyone turns to look at me. I jump up and run to the bathroom to check but find nothing there. I'm slightly disappointed because a part of me really wanted to be marked by Ana. When I come out, Elliot is standing outside the door.

"Sike! But now I know you didn't spend last night alone. I came back to look for you, only to find you and Mrs. Claus both missing," he says.

"Fuck off, Elliot," I say and shove him out of the way. Everyone else is looking at me, waiting for me to elaborate. Fat chance of that happening. I don't want anyone thinking of my Ana in a sexual way. The secrets of her body are for me only. Grandpa catches my eye and winks at me. I wink back, and he cackles, understanding my meaning.

"You don't have to tell us, but we already know," he says as he hands me a beer.

"Leave him alone, Elliot," mom says but I see the smile on her face.

Thankfully Christmas Eve doesn't drag and before I know it, it's Christmas day. We exchange presents first thing in the morning, and mom served dinner promptly at 1. Ana is still not answering her phone and my palm is in full twitch mode. What is the fucking point of having a cell phone if you're not going to answer it. Damn woman! She won't be able to sit down for a week after I'm done with her.

I'm anxious to leave and I'm happy when we have dessert around 3. Just as I'm sitting down, enjoying a piece of chocolate cake, I hear a commotion in the kitchen.

"You ladies are going to have to leave," I hear my mom say. That's surprising because I don't think my mother has ever kicked anyone out before. Christmas at the Greys has always been an open door affair. I walk into the kitchen to see what was going on and I see two blondes glaring at each other, and Elliot standing there like a deer in the headlights.

"Elliot maybe if you stuck to just one woman, this kind of stuff wouldn't happen. Your father and I raised you better than that," Grace says as she glares at him angrily. Elliot grabs each girl by the arm and walks them out. I run to the front of the house to look out the window and both women look like they are giving him hell. One of them even slaps him across the face before she shoves him and stomps through the front lawn to her car.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to who you're fucking than my imaginary hickey," I say to him as he walks back to the house. Asshole.

Grandpa is standing in the entryway shaking his head at Elliot. "Find just one woman, boy," he says and gives him a gentle slap upside the head. I see Elliot make his way over to my parents to apologize.

I go back and inhale my cake before saying my goodbyes to everyone.

"Go find that pretty girl, Christian," grandpa says. "I expect her over here for our New Year's Eve party," he says.

"She'll be here," I promise as I leave the house and make my way to Montesano. Since I can't get her on the phone, and I can't go another night without seeing her, I decide I'm going to go to her father's house and track her down. Hopefully her dad won't shoot me. Am I really doing this? Am I driving 90 miles out of the way on Christmas Day to go find a girl I just met two nights ago? I quickly think through every moment we've spent together. Hell yes, I'm going to find her.

After making a wrong turn, I finally find my way to her father's modest sized ranch style house. My R8 looks out of place in this neighborhood, but I don't care about that now.

I ring the bell and after a few minutes, the woman who's occupied my every waking thought finally opens the door, and our eyes look. I take her in, relieved to see that she's ok. She's looking at me completely stunned, as if she can't believe that I'm really here.

"Can I help you?" a man who I presume is her father asks.

Ana introduces me as her friend, and that doesn't sit well with me at all. We're more than friends. Friends don't slow dance while drinking wine, and friends definitely don't come in each other's mouths. She's my woman and before the night is over, she's going to know it.

Ray is very welcoming and invites me inside, before leaving to go back to the other guests.

"I told you to stop running from me. You've done it four times now. Don't do it again," I say to her firmly.

"I tracked your phone here," I say to her when she asks me how I knew where she was. She then proceeds to tell me that she didn't answer my calls because they were from an unknown number. I palm really twitched after hearing that.

"Why did you leave without waking me up?" I ask her.

Her blue orbs look at me and I become lost.

"I assumed it was just a one night thing," she says, biting that lip. I let out a breath. Is this woman obtuse or what? How can she possibly thing that after that night we spent together?

"It was not a one night stand. Do you think I just take random women to my apartment? Last night was so much more for me, Ana. Didn't our night together mean anything to you?" I say as I kiss the palm of her hand. I know we only just met, but how can she not know how much she means to me? Did I do a good job of showing her?

"Yes, last night was the best night of my life. It meant everything, but," all of the tension leaves my body when she admits that last night was the best night of her life. I don't let her finish talking, I just take her face in my hands kiss her. When she opens up her mouth, I put my tongue inside, tasting her. This is what I've been longing for since I woke up yesterday morning to a cold, lonely bed. I pour all of my feelings into that kiss, and only stop when I hear her father clear his throat.

I'm introduced to the rest of the guests and look at the pictures from the party. There's a picture of Ana and I looking at each other as if we are must mesmerized by one another. I give Jose my business card and ask him for prints of all the pictures that include Ana. I plan on putting all the one of us staring in each other's eyes on my office desk.

Thankfully everyone makes up an excuse to leave the house and I'm left alone with Ana.

"I thought they'd never leave," I say against her mouth, right before I deepen the kiss. I pull her to me and grab her butt. She retaliates by grabbing my own ass and grinding into me.

"Where's your bedroom?" I ask. She leads me up the stairs into her childhood bedroom. As soon as the door closes, her lips are on mine. She pulls down my pants to my ankles and forces me to sit on the bed. I watch as she pulls down her panties and hike up that tiny little skirt. I wait for her to sit on my hard cock, but she stops, and I realize that I don't have on a condom. Luckily, I have one in my pocket and I quickly put it on. I touch her folds and she's wet and ready for me. I lick her hands and watch as she straddles me, burying me deep within her. She wraps her legs around me while I sit on the bed as she begins to ride my dick. I start to thrust my hips upwards as she rides me. Time is not on our side, so I increase my pace. She follows my lead and starts to ride me with fervor, all the while licking my neck and nipping on my ear. I turn her face towards me and kiss her again, wanting to taste her mouth.

As soon as I bite on her bottom lip, she loses control and comes. I feel her orgasm start to leak out of her. I thrust a few more times and find my own release. She hugs me close to her body and puts her face in the crook of my neck, letting me feel her hot breath.

"I'm glad you found me," she says against my neck.

"I don't want you to run from me ever again. I was hysterical when I woke up and you weren't there. It didn't help that I had to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with my family. Promise me you won't ever run from me again. I can't take it," I say.

"I promise. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. Can you forgive me?" She asks with a mischievous grin as she grabs my face with her hand and peppers light kisses on my lips. How can anyone say no to that?

"Yes, I suppose I forgive you," I say, pretending to be annoyed. She claps her hands and hugs me again and we both laugh.

We go back to the kitchen where Ana prepares me a plate of the delicious dinner she cooked. I can't wait to have her back at Escala so she can cook a meal just for me. With the way she eats, I'll have to tell Gail to get three times the groceries.

"So, you just left your family to come find me?" She asks.

"Well we were together since yesterday morning," I say to her. I look at her, and grab her face forcing her to make eye contact with me. "I wanted to come and see my girl," I say to her, hoping she gets my meaning. I see her swallow, but she doesn't break eye contact.

"Your girl?"

"Yes. Since I first saw you shaking your little ass at the bar, I knew you would be mine. You were mine before I even knew your name. Tell me you feel the same way." I can feel my heart beating against my chest as I wait for her answer. She looks at me and smiles, and I know that I'm going to like her answer.

"I do," she says. "We're a couple?" She asks and laughs, covering her mouth with her hands.

"We've been a couple since that first dance," I say, and she throws her arms around me, holding on to me for dear life. She grabs my face again and peppers kisses all over my face and mouth. I sit back and enjoy it, realizing that I love when she does that.

"So, you're my boyfriend?" she asks and laughs again. I simply nod.

" _The_ Christian Grey is my boyfriend?" she asks again. Again, I simply nod.

"Holy shit!" She yells out.

"Let's get one thing straight, Ms. Steele. I'm the one who made out in this deal. I get the most beautiful girl in the world to agree to be mine. I'm the lucky SOB in the situation, but you already agreed to be mine, so you're stuck with me." She smiles at me and lays her head on my chest.

"You're definitely the lucky one," she teases.

Just then, everyone comes back with more dessert and we spend the next hour eating and talking. I get Ray and Jose to tell me tons of stories about Ana as a little girl, and I realize that my girl is just as protective over the people she cares about as much as I am. I watch her, and Jose and it looks like they are having a conversation just with their eyes.

Ray gets up when the doorbell rings and I take that opportunity to kiss Ana. She doesn't hesitate and kisses me back in front of Jose, who just rolls his eyes at us and says I told you so to Ana. I take her hands in mine when she attempts to fix my crazy hair.

"It's untamable," I tell her.

"Ana will tame it," Jose says and his boyfriend cackles. Ana starts to laugh but stops abruptly when a woman enters the room. I take a closer look and I realize right away that this must be Ana's mother. She's the spitting image of her, right down to the small frame, blue eyes and chocolate colored hair. The temperature in the room drops and everyone freezes, not saying a word.

"Ana," the woman says, looking at Ana with the same blue eyes. I see tears starting to pool in her eyes, and I automatically feel bad for the woman. Those are the same eyes as Ana that I'm looking at, and they're in pain. I put my arm around Ana, bringing her closer to me.

"Did you know she was coming here, dad? Did you invite her?" Ana accuses Ray. All the warmth has left her body and she's rigid in my arms now. What the hell went on between this mother and daughter? Mia can't go a day without Grace, even when they are mad at each other.

"No, Annie. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just as surprised as you are," Ray says. I'm good at reading people and I believe what he's saying. I see Ana's mother looking at her, desperate for Ana to just give her the time of day. She takes a step towards us, but Ana shuts her down.

"Stop. Do you dare take another step, mother," Ana says angrily. She buries her head in my chest to avoid looking at this woman. I hold her close, shielding her.

"Carla, now is not the time," Ray says.

"I just wanted to see you, Ana. I figured you'd be here celebrating Christmas with Ray. Please, baby. Just give me a few minutes," she says to Ana. The tears are falling down Carla's face now I don't know what happened between them, but she's here and wants to make amends. That should count for something. I think of my own birth mother and how we'll never have the opportunity to talk.

"No. Please be gone by the time I get back down stairs," Ana says as she grabs me by the hand and leads me upstairs to her bedroom.

As soon as we get inside her bedroom, Ray knocks on the door and tells Ana again that he didn't invite her. As I listen to their conversation, I have a small inkling about the rift. Carla left Ray for another man, married him, and basically abandoned Ana for the past ten years. Now she's seeking forgiveness and possibly a relationship with her daughter.

Ana starts to kick the dresser with a vengeance and starts talking to herself. I think she mentions me because I hear her say something about her new boyfriend. I smile as I pull her away from the dresser, sit her down on the bed, and take off her boots to inspect the damage. Her little feet are fine so I just massage them in an effort to calm her down.

"Talk to me, baby. Maybe I can help."

She spends the next twenty minutes telling me about Carla leaving Ray for someone named Stephen, but not only did she leave Ray, she left Ana too. My heart just breaks for my girl when she tells me that her mother abandoned her around the time when she hit puberty, and would need her mother the most. She starts to cry when she tells me she's only seen her mother about six times in the last ten years, and how she was absent for birthdays, holidays and graduations.

The first four years of my life were horrible, but I was so lucky to be adopted by the Greys. They've been there for me at every milestone, even when I didn't make it easy. They made sure I had access to a mental help professional to help me with my issues. They've been there for me through everything. I can't imagine the feelings of abandonment that my angel has endured for the past ten years. I pull her to onto my lap and hold her close.

"It seems like she wants to make amends now, baby," I say. "Maybe you should listen to your dad and hear her out."

That was the wrong thing to say, because she gets off my lap and wraps her arms around herself, effectively putting distance between us. I get up and walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. She accuses me of not understanding what it's like to have a mother abandon you, and I take that opportunity to tell her about my birth mother and how I came to be adopted by the Greys.

"I don't think I can forgive her, Christian. How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to just forget about what happened?" she whispers to me.

"Nobody is asking you to forget anything. Baby. You can never forget it, but forgiveness is not for her. It's for you. It's a way for you to find peace because right now you're in pain. Carla is controlling your emotions and forgiving her would free _you_ of that. Think about how many decisions you've made that were based on Carla's actions. Think about it." She leans into me and tells me she'd think about it.

"She did leave you, and she has to live with that every single day for the rest of her life. She's in her own personal hell for that. She's the one who has to look in the mirror everyday and look at the face of a mother who left her twelve year old daughter. She missed out on you becoming the beautiful woman that you are, and she has to live with that. She has to answer to that. That's her punishment. Listen, your dad asked her to leave and you don't have to decide anything today. Forgiveness doesn't mean you forget or that you erase the past. It's just a way for you to move forward with your own life. Trust me. It took me years to realize that my mother was a young girl, with no family and substance abuse issues. It didn't erase the past, but I was able to look at things from her point of view. I don't know what your mother was thinking or what she was going through, but you still have the opportunity to ask her. Not everyone gets that chance. Yell at her. Tell her off. Tell her how you feel, but at least she's still here and willing to hear it from you. If after you talk you decide you still don't want her in your life, at least it will be a decision you will make after hearing what she has to say."

She finally decides that she would hear Carla out, but in the future. Definitely not today. When we get back downstairs, Carla is gone. I see Jose goes and hugs, Ana, and we all go back to eating, talking and laughing like nothing happened.

Ray offers me his guestroom and I accept. Ana slips into the room and tries to tempt me by sticking her hand in my pants, but I resist. I don't want her father to come and shoot me, but when she lays down and puts her hand on my chest, I feel such a sense of contentment, peace and completion. I grab my iPad and put on our song.

PRESENT DAY

I gently put my arm around my wife, careful not to touch her bandage.

"Remember when you tried to break up with me?" I say as I kiss her neck.

"Why must you always bring that up? If I remember correctly, that day worked out well for us both. We admitted our feelings and I moved in with you the next day. You couldn't even wait the month until my lease was up," she reminds me.

"Are you kidding? I would have moved you in that afternoon. And you're such a cheapskate that you didn't want me to pay the few hundred dollars to break your lease. But you know I was petrified when you said you wanted to end things. For a second I thought maybe you'd thought about it and decided you didn't want to be with me, but I looked in your eyes and I knew there was something else. You looked so beautiful and a bit wounded, I just had to make love to you to tell you that I loved you with my body. I had knowns for weeks that I was in love with you, but I was so scared to say the words. I thought maybe I had screwed up by not telling you I loved you before, and you were done with me."

"I felt your love. I had a weak moment. I probably would have begged you to take me back," she says as the takes me hand and kisses it.

"Like I was going to let you go in the first place," I say to her. "You've been mine since I claimed you that first night."

"You're such a chauvinist. You're lucky I let you to continue to claim me despite all the sneaky shit you did. Don't make me remind you about the lengths you went to to make me accept that car, or the bodyguard that you never bothered to tell me about." I smile at those memories. Those early days were quite interesting.

"I did do all those things," I say with a laugh. "And I don't regret a single one, and that raffle idea was genius. I'd do it all over again today in a heartbeat because it got us here. Admit it. You loved it."

"Or maybe I stayed because of the hot sex."

Yes, the sex. The most incredible, fulfilling sex. Our sex life is nothing like I could have ever imagined or hoped for. Soon after we got together, I started to dominate Ana in the bedroom. She loved it, and so did I. We never talked about it, but we both had an understanding that when we were in the bedroom, I was in charge. She lets me spank, blindfold, handcuff, flog and dictate what she does in the bedroom. I tell her when she can talk and when to look at me. She lets me punish her for breaking the rules. I think it's only fair because Ana is pretty much in charge of everything else, but I control her body, her pleasure, her orgasms and she freely let me have that control. She must have sensed early on that I needed to have that, and she gave it to me freely.

 **ABOUT A MONTH AFTER THEY MOVED IN TOGETHER**.

I was on the most boring conference call discussing a new possible acquisition. Ros and I were supposed to fly out to Denver for this meeting, but the owner had a family emergency and we arranged a conference call instead. I was relieved because I didn't want to leave Ana alone for the two nights I would be gone.

While one of his attorneys was droning on about the contract, Ana walks into my office. I'm totally surprised by her appearance because I was not expecting her. She's wearing the white Prada overcoat that I got her, and sucking on a lollipop . It was an impulse buy. I was on a business trip and I saw it as I walked by a Neiman Marcus. The whiteness reminded me of my sweet, little girlfriend and I had to buy it for her. She loved it, but had to remind me that she didn't need gifts. We ended up making love in the closet after I spanked her for making a fuss.

Now here she was wearing it with a pair of stiletto boots. We make eye contact, but I say nothing. I just continue to watch her. She stands about 3 feet from my desk and starts to dance, a slow seductive dance right there in front of my desk. I raise my eyebrows at her and she flashes me a sexy smile. She continues to dance, swinging her hips from side to side just like she did that first night we met. She slowly opens up her coat revealing her completely nude body. My body reacts automatically and I nearly drop the pen I was holding. Now I don't hear a word of that conference call. She throws the coat on the floor, pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and circle the top with her tongue. I think this woman has come to my office to kill me. I lock eyes with her and continue to watch her every move, never saying a word, but slowly licking my lips.

Her seductive dance continues as she walks over to the couch and sits down, spreading her legs as far as they would go, revealing her beautiful, pink pussy for me to see. My dick gets even harder and my mouth is now starting to water. She tosses the lollipop on the floor and starts to play with her pussy. She sticks two fingers inside her moist flesh, pulls them out and slowly licks her fingers. First by licking her finger tips and then by sticking them in her mouth completely, and slowly pulling them out.

I take my phone and text Ros, telling her I'll need her to answer any questions during this conference. I put the phone on mute and go to my girl, who was back to playing with herself. I go and kneel in front of her, remove her hands from her pussy and take her fingers in my mouth, sucking them dry. I spread her lips and start to lick her sweet pussy from back to front, making her squirm. I become a greedy man and put my entire face in her pussy, rubbing my entire face in her flesh. I feel her fingers in my hair as I continue to taste her desire. I put extra pressure on her clit and continue to lick, suck and bite. She soon starts to shudder against me and comes in my mouth. I smile at my victory.

"I didn't give you permission to come. You know I'm the one with the control in here," I chastise her.

"Wrong," she says, challenging me. "I have the pussy, so I'm in charge." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Where has this woman been all my life?

"You have the pussy, but I own it. This pussy," I say as I put two fingers inside of her, "belongs to me. It can only be tasted and touched by me. It gets wet only for me. It comes when I tell it to come. Now you've earned yourself a punishment. Tsk, tsk, little girl." I say as I pull my fingers out of her pussy and gently slap it, making her moan and squirm. She bites her lip, taunting me even more. She knows what that damn lip biting does to me.

"How shall sir punish me?" I don't answer as I pull off my tie. She puts her hands together thinking I'm going to bind her wrists. I shake my head at her. She closes her eyes and leans into my, assuming I'm going to blind fold her.

"Open your eyes," she obeys. "That's your problem. You think you know how things are going to go. You think you run things," I say as I tie the tie around her neck, like a leash. I make sure it's not too tight, before I get up, holding the end of it.

"I'm going back to my desk. Crawl," I command as I start to walk slowly. She climbs off the couch and goes on all fours, letting me lead her back to my desk by my tie. I turn to look at her and she looks up at me. I can see the desire in her eyes, and I fall in love with her even more.

"Kneel at my feet," I tell her as I sit back on my desk. I stroke her hair and occasionally squeeze her hardened nipples, while I get back to listening to that conference call. I tell her to unbuckle my pants and take my dick out right as the call is about to end.

"You know what to do," I say right before she takes me all the way to the back of her throat. She works her magic on my cock, pulling me all the way in and out, while stroking my balls. Just like every other time she sucks me, I only last a couple of minutes before I erupt in her mouth. I watch her as she swallows. She knows the rules. Not a drop goes to waste.

"Good girl. Now go get on the couch and lay on your back. I'm not done with you yet," I say to her. I watch her ass sashay over to the couch. After a couple of minutes, the meeting ends, and I hang up without saying a word. I simply pull my pants down, not bothering to take them completely off, and lay on top of her. I kiss her deeply and slowly, going from dominant to loving boyfriend. I feel her open her legs for me, and I sink into her waiting, wet body.

 **I had to end it here before it got too long. There is still one more chapter left. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to just rehash the same story, so I changed things up a bit. Thank you all for the taking the time to read and review. I hope everyone had a great Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – FINAL INSTALLMENT PART II**

 **All credit to EL**

 **CPOV**

"You're quite the seductress, Ms. Steele," I say as I hoist her up off the couch. I fix my clothes and look around for her bag.

"There better some clothes in here. I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine," I say as I spank her naked ass. "On second thought, I hope there's a turtle neck in there," I yell as she runs into the bathroom, the remnants of our love making dripping down her leg.

She comes out two minutes later in a pair of black pants and a v-neck sweater. She rinses my face with a warm washcloth before she sits on the couch to put on her boots. Her cheeks are still flushed from our love making.

"You looked so handsome leaving the house this morning, that I could do nothing but think of you all day. I'm glad I made the trip down here," she says. Ana took the day off today in order to have a long session with Flynn and her mother.

"Well I'm glad you came so that I could come," I say with a wink. "Now I want to take my beautiful girl to lunch. I can have Andrea call and get us a private table somewhere. What do you feel like eating?"

"Well I want pizza and where I want to go, we won't need to call ahead," she tells me. I can take this woman to any one of Seattle's most exclusive restaurants and she just wants pizza at some local hole in the wall.

"Fine," I sigh, pretending to be annoyed.

"Don't worry. We'll work it off later," she says. I don't know if she means in bed or with our personal trainer.

After I put my tie back on, she comes over and adjusts it.

"It's my favorite," I tell her. She got it for me after I encouraged her to go on a shopping spree with Mia. She was resistant of course, but she complied and came home with this tie for me. I found out about it when I went to the bedroom and found her in nothing but this tie.

She snorts knowing I'm lying about the tie being my favorite. It's purple. Once Ana moved in with me, I soon learned that her favorite color is purple, which is not a problem, but now she's buying me purple stuff.

"I love it because you got it for me, but baby, can we cut back on the purple. I have this purple tie and you got me a purple sweater the other day."

"The sweater is not purple, it's maroon, and you'll look so handsome in it," she says, already knowing I'll wear the damn thing if it makes her happy.

A few days after she moved in, I was running late for work because Ana couldn't get enough of me. As I ran into the shower, I asked her to pick out some clothes for me, and she's been picking out my outfits ever since. She does a great job most of the time, but every once in a while, she'll get that look of mischief and will pick out something in a strange color. I think it's her way of getting revenge on me for making her go shopping with Mia. She won't admit it though and when I start to resist, she'll just pout and I'll give in and wear whatever she wants. I guess if she lets me have my way with her sexually, I can let her pick out my clothes.

"Fine, baby, but can you choose more conservative colors on days that I have meetings outside of GEH?"

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises" she says as she takes my hand and we walk to the elevator together, nodding at Andrea along the way.

"Wait until you see what I'm going to pick out for you for Easter," she says, and I groan. I wouldn't have it any other way.

PRESENT DAY

"You know I can't think about that day without getting aroused," Ana says. "I'm hardly in a position to do anything about it," she whines.

"I know, baby. Don't remind me that I can't have you again for six weeks."

"Do you remember how Kate found out about us?" She asks, and I laugh. How could I forget.

"Yeah, I remember. Jose and his big mouth!"

THE DAY AFTER THEIR FIRST CHRISTMAS

Kate was still on vacation with her family when Ana and I got back to Seattle from Montesano. We were in my apartment, and spend the entire day in bed getting reacquainted with each other. Since Gail was still on vacation, and I couldn't let Ana be away from me long enough for her to cook us anything, I ordered some catering from Canlis. I went into the kitchen to plate our food and bring it back to bed when Kate must have called. I walk back into the room, shirtless, carrying a tray full of food, hoping my girl would share with me.

"Yes, Kate. Jose's not lying. I'm surprised he didn't tell you who my new boyfriend is."

I wink at her as I walk in and she blows me a kiss.

"So, you have no idea? Do you want to see him? Hang up and facetime me so I can introduce you."

"I'm going to give Kate the shock of her life when she sees who my new boyfriend is. All Jose said to her is that my new man is someone I met at the GEH Christmas party," Ana says. I remember Kate, and didn't particularly care for her, but if she's my baby's friend, then I will make an effort. I'll have to just keep her away from Elliot because she's his type. Ana would probably kill me if Elliot hurt Kate. Just then, Ana's phone rings again and Kate must have appeared because Ana is waving at her, and smiling.

"Where the hell are you, Steele? That's a fancy looking headboard," she says

"Ok, he's here with me. Are you ready to meet him? Be nice," she warns. I put the tray down and get in the bed next to my girl and lean in so Kate can see me. Her mouth goes wide and she doesn't speak for several seconds, before she lets out a loud scream.

"Is this for real? Is that Christian Grey in that bed next to you and you wait for me to track you down? I had to hear from Jose that you have a new boyfriend and now I find out it's Christian Grey! Are you fucking kidding me, Ana? " Damn, her voice is annoying.

"You tell me, Kate," I say as I lean in and give Ana a deep kiss.

"Oh. My. God. Steele! I'll be home in two days and I want details! Don't forget you agreed to pick me up. Just take my car and meet me at the airport. My plan lands at 1:45. Oh my god! Good for you, Steele!" She screams again.

"We'll both come and pick you up," I tell her. Like I'm going to let Ana go off by herself to some damn airport. Kate screams again before ending the call.

"Well that went about as I expected," Ana says. "Now bring me the food. I'm starving. Do you think it's going to be enough for the both of us?" Maybe I should quadruple the grocery budget.

PRESENT DAY.

"We gave Kate quite the shock that day," she said. I hold her closer and kiss the spot right behind her ear.

"Yeah, too bad my plan to keep Elliot away from her didn't work," I say.

"She was the woman he needed to tame him," she says.

"Just like you're the woman I needed to complete me."

"God, you're corny."

Just then the baby starts to fuss and the nurse comes in and helps Ana up so she can nurse him. Once their situated and my son is suckling, I watch the two most important people in my life. How can one man be so damn lucky?

"Marrying you and making him were the two best things I ever did. The day you told me about him, I thought things couldn't get any better, but they did. You became even more insatiable and today you gave me the best Christmas present."

5 MONTHS AFTER THEY MET – MONTH OF MAY

"When are you going to ask that pretty girl to marry you, Christian? I'm surprised you haven't already," grandpa says to me when he just showed to my office unannounced. Grandmother had a meeting nearby and he decided to come chat with me.

"I'm going to ask her on the one year anniversary of the day we met. I want to wait for Christmas since that's our holiday," I tell him. I just started planning it and ordered the perfect ring.

"Besides, the ring won't be ready for another 3 weeks."

"Then you propose when you get that damn ring in 3 weeks. Decorate that humungous penthouse like Santa's village in June, for god's sake. I see the way you two look at each other. You can hardly keep your hands to yourselves when you're around company. I'm getting old and I want to dance at your wedding. I still have a few good years left and want to babysit great grandkids before I go."

He laid it on thick that day, but he got me thinking about it. Why the hell should I wait another seven months? I can propose now and we can be married way before Christmas. We can spend the holidays as husband and wife.

I took grandad's advice. As soon as the ring was ready, I whisked Ana off to Aspen for the weekend so the apartment could be turned into the North Pole, just like the GEH Christmas party. When we stepped into the apartment, I forgot the big long speech I was going to have. My mouth went dry and I just started rambling. Thankfully, before I could finish asking, she yelled yes!

Two months later, I saw the most beautiful bride walking towards me. She was decked out in a form fitting lace, off the shoulder dress, with a long train. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back. She didn't wear a veil, and our eyes were locked as Ray walked her down the aisle.

Right there on my parent's estate, before friends and family, we made our pledged to love, honor and cherish each other.

PRESENT DAY

"The day we said I do, was the best day of my life," I say to her.

"Mine too," she says. I take a sleeping Teddy from her and put him back in the bassinette. I help Ana out of the chair and guide her back into the bed, before I climb in behind her and grab my iPad.

My mind wanders back to that day back in May when Ana came strolling into my office. SIP is now located on the 12th floor of GEH. About a year and a half ago, the company was in danger of going under and they needed a huge influx of cash in order to stay afloat. Ana was beside herself at the prospect of losing her job. I will never admit this to her, but a part of me wanted SIP to go under. I thought that would be my chance to convince her to stay home and run some charities along with Grace, but when I saw how sad she was at the prospect of losing her job, I talked to her about buying SIP and enrolling it under the GEH umbrella. I was expecting a fight, but she threw her arms around me and said that I was her hero and would be saving the jobs of thousands of people. My wife calling me her hero was such a rush, that I got Jerry Roach on the phone right away with my offer. I had my attorneys put together a deal and we had a meeting a week later. GEH is the new owner, but I let Roach run the company with some guidance from Ros.

That afternoon in May, she marched into my office while I was going over some contracts with Ros and our legal team. I wasn't expecting her, but it's not uncommon for her to just show up to my office. Andrea knows to let her in, no matter who I'm with. It's one of the perks of being the boss. No one dares to question me.

"I'm so sorry. Andrea's not at her desk and I didn't realize you were in a meeting. I'll come back later," she says as she starts walking towards the door. I run after her, not caring that these people who work for me are witnessing me running after my little itty bitty wife.

"You don't have to leave, baby. We're almost done. Come sit down," I say as I guide her towards the couch. I look at her face and I sense that she's a bit nervous, but I just assumed she was embarrassed at walking in on my meeting.

"I'll wait outside," and before I can stop her, she was out the door. Fifteen minutes later, the meeting ends and she walks back into my office. I take her in my arms.

"You didn't have to leave, Ana. Are you hungry? Do you want to go to lunch?" I ask as I go to get my suit jacket.

"No, I'm not hungry," and that stops me in my tracks. That's unheard of, especially around meal times. I turn back to look at her and she's wringing her hands and looking everywhere but at me. I become nervous and my mind flashes back to that afternoon over two years ago when she came in here to break up with me.

I go to her, take her hand and walk to the couch where I place her on my lap.

"What's wrong, baby? You didn't come up here to break up with me again, did you?" I joke.

"I swear you use every opportunity to bring that up," she says with a smile, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I have something to tell you, but I'm so nervous. I want you to know that I didn't plan this, and I know we had agreed that we would wait one more year. I'm still happy about it though," she says as tears pool in her eyes.

"Ana, what is it? Just tell me, baby." The only reason why I'm not freaking out is because she said that she's happy about whatever she's going to tell me, so I know she's not sick or hurt.

"If you're happy about it, I'm sure I will be too," I say trying to reassure her. She looks at me and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out. She says it so fast that I had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With a baby?"

"That's usually how it works, Christian," she says as she gets off my lap. "Are you mad?"

I run my fingers through my hair.

"Ana, baby, why would I be mad? You're my wife whom I love more than anything in this world, and you walk into my office to tell me you are going to have our baby, and you ask me if I'm mad about it? Come on, Ana!" I say as I stand up. This woman can be so infuriating sometimes. I'd say more, but I don't want to upset her.

"Well, I am mad but not for the reason you think. I'm mad and disappointed that you would think I'd be anything but thrilled about our baby that we created in love. I'm ecstatic that you're pregnant," I say to her. We talked about it and agreed to wait another year, but that's because she wanted to concentrate on her career and I was being the supportive husband. I was ready to have a child at any time.

"Well it's just that we agreed to wait another year, and we have this amazing life together. I'm selfish because I don't want to share you with a baby," she says to me and my eyes soften.

"Come here baby," I say as I sit back down on the couch. She comes back and sits on my lap and I grab both of her hands. "Look at me."

"I love you so much and I love our life. You were such a pleasant surprise to me that December night. It's only fitting that this baby be another surprise," I say as I put my hand on her flat stomach. "This is the best news that you could have given me." She throws her arms around my neck and we hold each other for several minutes.

"You're the best husband in the world, do you know that?" She asks with tears streaming down her face. I reach in and kiss the tears away. "I love you so much and I love this baby, too."

"How long have you known?" I ask her.

"Well, I just took a pregnancy test right before I came up here. I swore Gail to secrecy and she bought for me yesterday. I've suspected it for the past week. We've been so busy with the SIP transition and the Coping Together gala that it totally slipped my mind that my period hasn't happened in 2 months. I think it happened when I had to go on antibiotic two months ago for that sinus infection. Are you sure you're happy?" she asks with a sniffle.

"I'll show you how happy I am, Mrs. Grey," I say as I stand up with her in my arms and spin her around the room before I set her down and kiss her passionately. "Let's go to lunch and I'll have Andrea get us an appointment with Dr. Greene this afternoon. None of this nonsense about you not being hungry. And from now on, baby, no more junk food. You'll need green leafy vegetables with lots of vitamins. No more pizza! I'll be guiding your nutrition from now on." I say to her and catch her rolling her eyes at me. I spank her ass.

"And I can still spank you if I need to," I say, and she laughs. I breath a sigh of relief because I know I have my girl back.

"Ok. Just for today, you can have your way pick where we eat lunch. And don't think for a second you can prevent me from eating pizza, but today you have my permission to take me to whatever five star restaurant of your choosing" she teases.

"I have your permission, huh? You'll be singing a different tune tonight once I get you in our bedroom. I'll teach you a thing or two about who's in charge."

"And don't think I didn't notice that you're not wearing the shirt I picked out for you today," she says. Oh, fuck. I admit I dressed quickly and snuck out of the apartment before she woke up this morning.

"It was pink, Ana. I draw that line at wearing a damn pink shirt to the office. You can donate it to charity or wear it while you cook us breakfast in the morning, but I'm not wearing it," I say firmly.

"But you looked so handsome when you wore the lavender shirt at Easter. I thought you'd look good in this one too," she pouts.

"Elliot still makes fun of me over that shirt. As adorable as you look when you pout, it's not going to work this time." She continues to pout, and I sigh.

"Fine, but I'll only wear it at the house when we're alone." She claps her little hands and hugs me. I hug her back, admitting defeat. At least I get to control lunch today.

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **"** I can't wait to go home," Ana says. "I miss our bed."

"I know. I can't wait to get you guys home, but it will only be a few more days. I can't wait for you to open your presents," I say to her.

"You mean that giant mansion on the sound that you bought for me this year isn't my present?"

"Nope. That was for carrying my child, not Christmas," I say to her.

"Remember that first year, you paid off my student loans? And I know you got me a new car, like you do every year even though I hardly ever drive anymore. You're so over the top."

"Maybe I am but it's my prerogative to get my wife whatever the hell I want," I retort.

"I just want you."

"And you have me. Remember those words I uttered to you before God, our friends and family? For as long as we both shall live. That's how long you'll have me," I say.

"I can't wait for you to open your presents either," she says.

"More shirts?" I snort, and she playfully bites my hand. "What are those colors again? Light corral? Lilac? Tangerine? I thought that was a fruit," I say and we both laugh.

"Stop it. Laughing makes my incision hurt."

"Sorry, baby. Don't forget your mom will be staying with us for a few days while you recover. She'll be here later, but she said she'll be at the house the day you get discharged. I'm so proud of you and how hard you've worked on your relationship with Carla," I say to my wife. It didn't happen over night, but with therapy and an open heart, Ana was able to form a relationship with her mother. The relationship is still a work in progress, but Ana has allowed Carla to be a part of our lives, and true to Carla's word, she's never once disappointed Ana in these three years. She's present at every event, she reaches out to Ana almost daily, she's apologized over and over again.

"You were right. I forgave her more for myself than for her, but I'm happy she's in my life again. I missed my mom, and she's the one who has to live with herself for abandoning me. But you're such a sucker for my mom," she says. "Why is that?"

"Because she looks just like you and I'm a sucker for you. Don't get me wrong, I hate that she hurt you, and I thought for a moment she wasn't sincere in her regret and in her desire to make amends, she'd never be able to get within a hundred miles of you. I don't know what I'm going to do when we have a daughter who looks just like you," I say as I kiss her shoulder.

"You want a daughter?" she asks in surprise.

"Oh, yes, but I want another son first. I want Teddy to have an idiot brother just like I do. We can have a daughter the third time, and the fourth time too," I say.

"Four kids? You're crazy, Mr. Grey. Who do you think I am? Mother Goose?"

"Keep being a smart ass and I'll knock you up 5 more times," I warn, and she chuckles. Truth is, I do want more kids. I wouldn't mind having 5 more. I'll just have to talk her into it.

I grab my iPad and position her so that her head is on my chest.

"I love you Mrs. Grey. I know you can't dance with me right now, but I want to hold you while we listen to our song," I say before Santa, Baby starts to play.

 **The end! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. The response to this story has been amazing! You readers are the best.**

 **Maybe now I can rewrite the entire thing from Grandpa Trevelyan's POV! Just kidding! This one is officially complete.**

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
